Glee Al Estilo Twilight
by MaruHanning
Summary: El Club Glee, es el grupo de los looser's de la escuela. ¿que sucedera cuando un ex integrante comience a dirijirlo? ¿cuando los populares se incluyen en el? ¿cuando Edward se muestre como realemente es?/ Tuve q borrar el otro sorry este es el definitivo
1. Chapter 1  Pilot

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a SM, las canciones a cada uno de sus autores y cantantes y la trama le pertenece a FOX y a su director, productores, etc.**

**HOLA! Si aquí comienzo mi nuevo proyecto :) la misma trama de Glee, exactamente la misma, pero con los personajes de Twilight, creo que este fic tendrá entre 21 o 22 capítulos depende de cuantos capítulos tenga la primera temporada de Glee. Va haber UN SOLO CAMBIO Jessie St. James permanecerá porque o sino una de las canciones no tendría sentido :)**

**¿Que mas? Ah! Si miren los personajes de Twilight tendrán sus mismas características físicas, pero la personalidad será la de Glee o por lo menos algunas. Se preguntaran como puse a Emmett en el lugar de Artie que es el chico en silla de ruedas, la verdad quería que estuviera y además tiene novia asique lamentablemente veremos a nuestro querido Emmett en silla de ruedas, pero con la habilidad en el canto y la guitarra que nadie conocía.**

**O también se preguntaran como puse a Jasper como Kurt si este es gay, bueno ya veré como lo cambio pero no se preocupen hare que nuestra querida Alice y nuestro hermoso Jasper estén juntos, no sé cómo pero ya veré como lo hago asique también tendrá algo de mi imaginación mía :)**

**Aquí les dejo la lista de los personajes de la serie y quienes van a tomar su puesto en mi versión :) y prometo subir hoy en la noche el primer capítulo :)**

**Finn Hudson = Edward Mansen**

**Rachael Berry = Bella Swan**

**Will Schuester = Eleazar Denali**

**Sue Sylvester = Renata**

**Emma Pillsburg = Carmen**

**Ken Tenaka = Aro Vulturi**

**Principal Figgins = Marco**

**Sandy Ryerson = Laurent Da Ravin**

**Terri Schuester = Jane Volturi (esposa actual de Will)**

**Kurt Hummel = Japer Hale**

**Mercedes Jones = Alice Brandon**

**Artie Abrams = Emmett Cullen**

**Tina Cohen-Chang = Rosalie Hale**

**Noah Puck Puckerman = James**

**Quinn Fabray = Victoria**

**Santana López = María**

**Jessie St James = Jessie St James**

**Bueno chicos, listo prometo subir hoy el primer Capítulo, pero acabo de enterarme de una tragedia familiar asique hare todo lo posible.**

**Un beso**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Pilot**

Renata, la persona más sarcástica que alguien pueda conoce, la más ambiciosa, exigente y vengativa que pueda existir mejor conocida como la señorita Renata. La tenebrosa entrenadora de las porristas.

-¿Creen que esto es duro? –grito luego de que en la elevación final de su rutina se callera una de las chicas –Prueben ser torturados. Eso es duro –dijo utilizando su imponente voz, claro eso y un gran megáfono.

* * *

Eleazar Denalí el profesor de español del instituto de Forks, ambicioso y felizmente casado –o eso cree –con Jane Vulturi. Llegaba con una sonrisa en su rostro en su cacharro de auto, que cualquiera pensaría que se desarmaría en cualquier instante.

-¿Haciendo nuevos amigos Jasper? –pregunto al verlo rodeado de casi todo el equipo de football americano de la escuela.

-Claro que sí señor D –respondió James el chico malo de la escuela

-Oye Edward, aun me debes el reporte de "Que paso el verano pasado"

-Ya lo tengo casi terminado señor D –tartamudeo

-Hora de dar una paliza –declaro James

-Por favor, es de la nueva colección de Marc Jacobs –suplico Jasper

-Espere –dijo Edward recibiendo el bolso y la chaqueta de Jasper –Esta bien

Y lo tiraron al basurero de la escuela, como era la tradición de cada día, pero con un chico diferente.

* * *

Laurent es el que dirige el Club Glee, no se sabe mucho acerca de el, la verdad todos piensan que es algo raro y que tiene un inclinación sexual, bueno, distinta ya saben a lo que me refiero. Lo que no contaba era que alguien lo estaba observando cuando "acaricio" a uno de los integrantes de Glee mientras cantaban. Ese alguien era Bella Swan

* * *

-¿Dónde está la cafetera? –pregunto Eleazar

-Marco se la llevo –respondió el entrenador del equipo de football, Aro –recortes de presupuesto, sabes apuesto que aun tienen café caliente en Carver. Deberíamos hacer una huelga.

-Hola chicos ¿Quién necesita algo para levantarse? –entro Renata a la sala donde descansan los docentes, con cuatro cafés del Starbucks

-Vaya ¡cafés! –exclamo Aro

-Si, soy un poco pretenciosa con el tema del café. Ahora la clave para un perfecto café está en la temperatura de la leche. A mí me gusta que este hirviendo.

-Hola Carmen –saludo Aro, el eterno enamorado de esta

-Hola Aro –respondió como si nada –Eleazar, hola –dijo cambiando totalmente el tono de su voz y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Así como Aro estaba enamorado de Carmen, esta última moría por Eleazar.

-Hola

-¿Qué pasa con los cafés? –pregunto Carmen

-¡Oh! Carmen, me sentí tan mal después de que Marco cortara el presupuesto del café para pagar una nutricionista para las porristas

-Si escuche que gastaron como $600 dólares de presupuesto en eso –replico Carmen mientras sacaba su guates para limpiar la mesa donde estaba sentada, se podría decir que tenía una especia de complejo obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza

-Mis actuaciones no estuvieron en Fox Sports Net el año pasado porque comieron tocino…

-Desde cuando las animadoras hacen actuaciones Renata –cuestionó Carmen

-Tu resentimiento es delicioso, bueno tengo que hablar por el teléfono en unos minutos. Es una entrevista con uno de los mayores medios de comunicación. Probablemente lo haga desde mi iPhone –respondió Renata alardeando de todo el dinero y fama que recibía gracias a las porristas. –disfruten.

-Muchas gracias Renata –dijo Eleazar

-Te extrañe en el baile de solteros el fin de semana, Carmen –insinuó Aro

-Si lo sé, un gran caño se rompió en mi edificio. Era una locura, odio los bailes de todos modos, o sea, es un gran mercado de carne. Es solo… asco –dijo –igual le di mi teléfono a un bombero, pero no me llamo –lamento mirando a Eleazar

-Sabes que, hay alguien para cada uno yo no me preocuparía –dijo Eleazar

-Oye ¿escucharon que despidieron a Laurent? –dijo Carmen para romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando

-¡Enserio! –Dijo en shock Eleazar -¿Quién se hará cargo del Club Glee? -No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió enseguida a la oficina del principal Marco –Me gustaría hacerme cargo del Club Glee.

-¿También quieres ser el capitán del Titanic? –dijo Marco con ironía

-Creo que puedo hacerlo genial de nuevo, no hay nada de alegría en estos chicos, se sienten invisibles. Por eso todos tienen una página de MySpace.

-$60 dólares al mes. Eso es lo que necesito para mantener este programa abierto

-¿Espera que yo lo pague?

-Yo no voy a pagarlo –replico Marco como si fuera algo obvio –no estamos hablando de las porristas, Eleazar. Estuvieron en Fox Sports Net el año pasado. Cuando el Club Glee empiece a darle ese tipo de prestigio a la escuela puedes tener todo el dinero que quiera. Hasta entonces, $60 dólares al mes y tienen que usar la utilería y vestuario que ya tienen, pero necesitamos los bancos para el taller de carpintería.

Eleazar no podía cree lo que escuchaba, sin duda ocultarle a su esposa $60 dólares al mes iba a ser algo muy complicado. Pero ahora él tenía un problema mayor ¿Cómo iba a motivar a la los chicos? Había algo de lo que estaba seguro, necesitaban otro nombre.

-Nuevas Direcciones –exclamo en un susurro a la mitad de la noche mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño.

-Mi nombre es Alice Brandon y voy a cantar _Respect_

Alice, era una chica de pequeña estatura, pálida, flaquita, pero con una voz increíble. Además de hiperactiva y fanática por la moda

-Hola, mi nombre es Jasper Hale y voy a cantar _Mr. Cellpohane_, del musical CHICAGO

Jasper, era un chico tranquilo, alto, rubio y ojos azules. Al parecer nada lo perturbaba para ser hombre se vestía increíble y podía sostener una nota alta por más de treinta segundos sin desafinarse, por lo que muchos también dudaban de su sexualidad.

-Ro, Rosalie H. _I kissed a Girl _de Katy Perry

Rosalie Hale, la modelo de la escuela, alta, rubia, ojos azules, pero también freak como la llamaban ya que se vestía como gótica. Era tartamuda o eso pensaban todos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan y cantare _On my Own_ del clásico de Broadway, Les Miserables

-Fantástico, escuchémoslo –respondió Eleazar

Bella Swan, una chica egocéntrica pero a la vez centrada en lo que quiere alcanzar. Cabello castaño y ondulado, no muy alta, ojos achocolatados que te atrapan, hermosa en verdad, pero se vestía como una niña de 5 años o una vieja de 50 por lo que nadie la tomaba en cuenta. Muchos se reirán de ella ya que cada vez que escribe su nombre pone una estrella dorada detrás de el. Según Bella es una metáfora, y las metáforas son importantes. Las estrellas doradas de Bella son una metáfora de ella siendo una estrella. Ella niega el "rumor" de que fue ella quien se quejo del profesor Laurent porque le dio el solo a Hank Saunders que según Bella, ella merecía.

_Flashback_

_-El estaba tocando a Hank, acariciándolo ¡estuvo tan mal! –lloraba en la oficina del director_

_Fin del Flashback_

No es una chica homofobia, de hecho tiene dos padres gays. Por sus propias palabras ella nació del amor. Sus padres buscaron donantes potenciales basados en la belleza y la inteligencia. Después mezclaron sus espermas y usaron una probeta, hasta el día de hoy no saben quién es su papá. La mimaron en los artes, la metieron a clases de danza y de canto, cualquier cosa que le diera una ventaja competitiva. Cree que todos piensan que todos los chicos de la escuela quieren salir con ella, pero sus "tareas" de MySpace la dejan muy ocupada como para tener citas. Sube videos todos los días para mantener su talento vivo y creciendo. Hoy en día, ser anónimo es peor que ser pobre, la fama es lo mas importante en nuestra cultura ahora y si hay algo que Bella ha aprendido es que nadie le va a regalar es fama.

-Muy bonito Bella –felicito Eleazar

-¿Cuándo empezamos los ensayos? –pregunto Bella sabiendo que ya estaba dentro del Club

* * *

-Apestamos –declaro Bella

-Eso... ya llegaremos. Tenemos que seguir ensayando –alento Eleazar

-Sr. Denalí ¿tiene alguna idea de lo ridiculo que es darle el solo principal de _"Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat"_ a un chico en silla de ruedas? –refiriendose a Emmett

-Creo que el Sr. D usa la ironia para mejorar la actuacion –declaro Em

-No hay nada ironico en un espectaculo de coro –grito enojada Bella, retirandose del salon

-Bella...¡Bella! –grito Eleazar

* * *

-Es desastroso ¡son unos bebes desastrosos! ¡es vergonzoso! ¡quiero ver la agonia en sus ojos! Lance, ¡no empieces a llorar! Estas en la cuerda floja amigo ¿como se siente estar en la cuerda floja? ¡no puede ser muy bueno! –gritaba Renata a tra vez de su megafono mientras sus porristas lloraban y sufrian en cada ensayo

-Te sacaste el traje –dijo Eleazar acercandose a Bella que estaba en las gradas del campo de football

-Estoy harta de que se rian de mi

-Tu eres la mejor de todos Bella y eso viene con un precio

-Mira, se que solo estoy en segundo año, pero puedo sentir como el tiempo corre, y no quiero dejar la escuela sin haber dejado nada.

-Sacas buenas notas, eres una fantastica cantante

-Todo el mundo me odia

-¿Y crees que el coro va a cambiar eso?

-Ser bueno en algo va a cambiarlo. Ser parte de algo especial te hace especial ¿verdad? Necesito un solista masculino que tenga mi nivel vocal.

-Mira, tal vez pueda entrenar a Em un poco

-Mire, Sr. D realemente aprecio lo que esta tratando de hacer, pero si no puede darme lo que necesito entonces lo siento no seguire haciendo el ridiculo. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con el coro duele mucho.

-¡Denalí! Marco quiere verte –grito Aro

* * *

-Pero acabamos de empezar los ensayos –reclamo Eleazar

-Tengo las manos atadas, D –dijo Marco sacando las cuentas con su calculadora –necesito el auditorio. Alcoholicos Anonimos quiere alquilarlo para sus encuentros por las tardes. Muchos borrachos en este pueblo. Me pagan $10 dolares por cabeza

-Si llegamos a las Regionales el club se queda, si no, la barra esta abierta –dijo Eleazar tratando de negociar con Marco

-¿Que te pasa a ti con esta club? Tienes solo cinco chicos y uno de ellos es uno lisiado

-Entonces supongo que no tiene nada de que preocuparse

-Bien, pero vigilaras los castigos gratis para compensarlo

-Trato

* * *

-Pones la manos en las esquinas asi ¿de acuerdo? –se le estaba acabando la pasciencia a Jane Vulturi o ahora Jane Denali, la esposa de Eleazar Denali

-No puedo hacerlo, soy dislexico –reclamo uno de los empleados donde trabajaba la señora Denali –quizas deberia quedarme con las toallas y las manoplas

-Howard si no puedes doblar una sabana no puedes trabajar en Sheets N' Things.

_Auxilia a devoluciones_

-Ve, asegurate que tenga recibo Howard

-Alguien se ve bonita hoy –alabo Eleazar

-Hola

-Hola

-Tu te ves muy guapo

-Gracias, pense en traerte rosbif en pan integral, tu favorito

-¿Pero tiene mayonesa?

-Si

-Eleazar, si vuelve mi diabetes no podre quedar embarazada

-Lo...

-¿Que te pasa?

-solo quería decirte que empezare a trabajar hasta más tarde un par de meses. Estoy vigilando los castigos después de clases

-¿Qué?

-Tuve que hacer un trato con Marco para que no se deshiciera del coro

-Pero Eleazar estoy de pie cuatro horas al día, tres días a la semana ¿ahora tengo que ir a casa y cocinar para mi sola? –reclamo Jane

-Esta mujer quiere devolver estas sabanas, pero algo me dice que tenemos otro mojador de camas –interrumpió Howard

-¿Ves con lo que tengo que liar aquí? Dios ¿no ha oído nunca de los pañales?

-Por supuesto que las toallas tiene los hilos contados, señor…Sheets N' Things ¿Qué haces tú? Yo leo los catálogos, se de estas cosas ¡cualquier cosa por debajo de los 400 hilos podría volver mi alegría! Es fácil de entender –reclamaba Laurent mientras Eleazar se trataba de escabullir sin que este se diera cuenta, cosa que no consiguió -¿Eleazar?

-¿Laurent? Hola –respondió como si no lo hubiera visto antes

-Bueno, hola ¿Cómo van las cosas? Escuche que tú te has hecho cargo del coro

-Si, espero que no estés enojado

-¿Bromeas? Librarme de ese remolino de desesperación fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida. No me malinterpretes, no fue fácil al principio, ser despedido y de lo que fui acusado. Mi novia a distancia en Cleveland casi rompe conmigo –dijo mientras tomaba un cojín rosa con un mono bordado –Dios ¿no te gusta un buen mono? Me costó semanas superar mi crisis nerviosa

-¿Te pusieron medicación?

-Mejor: Marihuana Medicinal. Es genial solo le dije al Dr. Feelgood que tengo problemas para dormir y me da toda la que quiero. Encuentro el sistema entero bastante lucrativo –dijo Laurent como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Eres traficante de drogas?

-Si, gano como cinco veces más de lo ganaba cuando era profesor. Me guardo un poco para mí y me baño en dinero con el resto

-¿A quién le vendes?

-A Aro Vulturi –dijo- ¿tu también quieres?

-No, quiero decir… probé una vez en la universidad pero Jane y yo intentamos tener un hijo, así que

-Yo mismo la envuelvo, la primera es gratis –dijo metiéndole el paquetito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Vamos tu eres el que está enfrentando a estos chicos sin oído, la necesitaras –iba a seguir hablando cuando el joven que lo atendía lo interrumpió –esto parece vomito ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que hacer todo yo solo llámame –dirigiéndose a Eleazar

* * *

-Hola Renata, ¿tienes un segundo? –dijo Eleazar mientras admiraba uno de los trofeos que Renata había ganado con las porristas.

Para Renata, quien ya estaba enterada de que Eleazar se estaba haciendo cargo del Club Glee sonó en su mente una canción de guerra enseguida –Claro, amigo. Entra

-Quería saber si tú me permites hablar con tus porristas para que se unan al coro

-¿así que eso quieres?

-Bueno necesito más chico… artistas y los mejores son animadores así que imagine que algunos de ellos querrían hacer las dos cosas

-Bien lo que estás haciendo ahora se llama sobre pasar los límites. La escuela es un sistema de casta. Los chicos encajan en ciertos espacios. Los atletas y chicos populares, en el pent-house. Los invisibles y los chicos que juegan a acción real, los trolls en el bosque, en el piso de abajo

-Y donde quedan los chicos del Club Glee

-En el sótano. Si de verdad te importan esos chicos los dejarías en paz. A los chicos les gusta saber donde están, así que deja que los chicos del coro tengan su pequeño grupo pero no finjas que cualquiera de ellos es lo que no son

* * *

-¡Hey Carmen! ¿Tienes un segundo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Chicle? –pregunto asqueado Eleazar

Carmen solo asintió. Procedió a contarle toda la conversación con Renata, Eleazar necesitaba un consejo y quien mejor que Carmen, la psicóloga de la escuela

-Renata no se equivoca, pero no creo que nada de eso sea inamovible, es decir, los chicos harán lo que crean que es genial, que no es siempre lo que ellos son. Solo necesitas encontrar la manera de sacarlos de sus casillas

-Bien ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Todos siguen el líder –dijo Carmen –ya sabes si puedes conseguir un par de chicos populares se apunten, el resto vendrá detrás

-Ahí lo tienes, cenicienta –dijo Eleazar terminando de sacar el chicle con una de sus tarjetas

-Gracias, tengo problemas con cosas como esa…las…las cosas sucias. Es muy bonito todo lo que te preocupas por el coro.

* * *

-Solo quiero hablar con ellos –dijo Eleazar trotando al lado del carrito de golf que usaba en entrenador Vulturi

-No lo sé amigo, no puedo ver ninguna razón por la que mis chicos querrían unirse al coro. El mes pasado sujetaron a un compañero y le afeitaron las cejas solo porque vio Grey's Anatomy

-Mira, solo quiero que me escuchen

-Bien, pero tienes que hablarle bien de mi a Carmen –dijo Aro sacándole provecho a la situación

Se fueron juntos al camerino de los chicos

-¡Acérquense! El Sr. Denali va a hablarles. Si no lo escuchan, dan una vuelta. Si no se callan, san una vuelta ¿lo entiendes? Son todos tuyo Eleazar –dijo Aro luego de que todos se callaran

-Gracias Aro. Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Creo que conozco algunos de la clase de español, pero estoy aquí para hablarles de algo diferente: música. El Club Glee necesita chicos. Voy a poner la hoja de inscripciones para que se anoten en la puerta así que si alguien quiere hacerlo, hágalo. Gracias

-Pueden irse –sonó el silbato de Aro

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Tus ojos se ven algo congestionados

-Tengo alergia –mintió rápidamente Aro, sacando unas gotitas para los ojos cuando Eleazar se fue de los camerinos

Más tarde Eleazar volvió al camerino de chicos a ver quienes se habían inscrito en el coro, al ver que nadie lo hizo pensó que era el fin de un corto sueño llamado "nuevas direcciones" cuando escucho alguien cantar en una de las duchas "_I Can't Fight This Feeling"_ de Reo Speedwagon.

Al escuchar esa voz fue muy discretamente a ver de quién era y se sorprendió en cuanto lo descubrió. Era nada más y nada menos que Edward Mansen. Ahí fue cuando se acordó porque estaba haciendo todos esos sacrificios en primer lugar. Estaba ahí parado viendo a un chico con un talento del que no se daba cuenta. Lo que el Sr. D hizo después de ese descubrimiento fue lo más oscuro que había hecho en toda su vida

* * *

-¿Quieres decirme hace cuanto tiempo tienes problemas con las drogas? –inquirió Eleazar sacando el paquete de marihuana que hace unos días atrás Laurent le había entregado

-Ni siquiera sé quién es esa Chronic Lady –dijo desesperado Edward

-Mira, si fuera por mí no tendríamos que estar haciendo estas revisaciones obligatorias de armario cada semana

-Pero nunca había visto eso en mi vida Sr. D, lo juro. No es mío… Hare pis en un frasco, lo hare

-Mira, no hará ninguna diferencia, para la ley la tenencia es más grave que el consumo. Estoy seguro que esa cantidad ya es un delito. Te van a echar de la escuela, perderás tu beca de football

-Espere ¿tengo una beca de football? ¿En dónde?

-Hijo, podrías terminar en prisión

-Dios mío. Por favor no le diga a mi mamá

-Veo mucho de mí en ti Edward. Se como es tener que luchar para tomar buenas decisiones en la vida y no quiero ver como tiras todo lo que tienes para ofrecer al mundo. Solo esperaba más de ti Edward

Esas palabras que le decía el Sr. Denali a Edward lo tocaron profundamente porque cada día de su vida el esperaba más de si. Se ve seguro y todo pero el también lucha con lo que otros chicos deben liar, presión del grupo, acné.

Edward nunca conoció a su padre, este murió en Irak cuando estaban peleando por primera vez con Osama Bin Laden.

Su madre Elizabeth Mansen y él eran muy unidos, pero para ella ser madre soltera era algo muy difícil. Los únicos días felices de ella era cuando gastaban un poco de dinero y ordenábamos "Sueños de Esmeralda". Darren era bueno con ella y dejaba que Edward pasara el rato con ellos mientras cantaban. Darren le dijo a Edward que tenía una increíble voz y que no dejara de cantar. Cuando este dejo a Elizabeth por una chica que conoció en Pick & Save, fue muy duro. En ese momento Edward decidió hacer lo que hiciera falta para que mi mamá sintiera que todo el sacrificio valió la pena

-Tenemos dos opciones –ofreció Eleazar –soy el encargado de detención ahora asique puedes estas 6 meses después de la escuela, pero eso quedara en tu expediente

-¿Cuál es la otra opción Sr. D?

* * *

En el momento en que Edward comenzó a cantar _"You Are The One That I Want" _de John Travolta con Olivia Newton, Bella supo que él era el hombre de su vida y no se cansaría hasta tenerlo. Por parte de Edward a pesar de que esos ojos lo llamaban había dos cosas que le impedían tirarse encima de Bella. La primera era que el tenia novia y la segunda, bueno que el entusiasmo de Bella cuando canta y "le coqueteaba" era algo escalofriante.

-¡Diablos no! –Interrumpió Alice – Miren no voy a seguir con esta locura de cantante de fondo soy Beyonce no Kelly Rowland

-Está bien Alice, es solo una canción –trato de tranquilizarla Eleazar

-Y es la primera vez que fuimos buenos –agrego Jasper

-De acuerdo, eres bueno deportista, tengo que decirlo, pero mejor que los des todo, hagámoslo de nuevo –se rindió Alice

-Muy bien, hagámoslo –rio Eleazar –desde el inicio

* * *

-Normalmente no me dejas entrar en tu cuarto de artesanías –dijo Eleazar mientras armaba un puzle con su esposa

-No es entretenido y desafiante, cada miércoles tendremos una noche de puzle porque se lo importante que es tener un ambiente creativo

-Sabes, los chicos están trabajando tan duro estoy pensando en llevarlos a una excursión el sábado. La secundaria Carmel se va a presentar en Akron. Y esta escuela es nuestra mayor competencia en los regionales. Y me preguntaba si irías de chaperona conmigo

-¿El sábado? No puedo. Tengo que tomar un turno extra en el trabajo, Eleazar. Estamos viviendo con lo justo sabes

-Y cuanto gastas de las ganancias en la tarjeta de crédito de Pottery Barn

-No sé de lo que estás hablando –Eleazar se levanto molesto hacia el closet de navidad

-Estaba buscando mi chaqueta el otro día –prendió la luz del armario y ahí estaba una bolsa de Pottery Barn escondida –vamos, no podemos pagas estas cosas, Jane

-Podríamos, Eleazar, si, estoy trabajando para que me asciendan en la semana de navidad. Sabes estoy trabajando para llegar a un cargo de gerente y están contratando a más personas

-Mi pasión es enseñar, Jane. Por última vez no quiero ser contador

-Dr. Phill dijo que la gente podía cambiar. Sabes no es malo querer tener una vida real Eleazar y tener una pistola de silicona que si funcione. Es muy duro para mí no tener las cosas que necesito

-¿Necesitas tres pocillos de caoba para guardar cepillos? –pregunto sarcástico

-Son de Bali. No es malo querer tener cosas Eleazar. Entiendo tu interés por esos chicos. Es tu forma de revivir tus días de gloria. Pero yo no soy más esa animadora de la secundaria, y tu ya no eres el chico de oro. La secundaria se termino para los dos. Es hora de seguir adelante

* * *

-Eres el mariscal de campo. No, no quiero escuchar nada de eso. Tú decides. Eres un jugador o un cantante –sermoneo Aro a Edward por llegar tarde

-Oye ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto James, el mejor amigo de Edward

-Es que me voy a perder la práctica del sábado. Es… es mi mamá tengo que ayudarla a cocinar y hacer esas cosas

-¿Por qué?

-Acaba de tener cirugía

-¿Qué tipo de cirugía?

-Bueno ella… le tuvieron que sacar la próstata –mintió Edward, no contaba con que las mujeres no tiene próstata, pero eso no lo sabía James

-Amigo, eso es duro

-Si, es, es difícil

-¿Creen que esto es duro? Yo vivo con hepatitis eso es duro –gritaba Renata a través de su megáfono como cada ensayo de porristas.

* * *

-Eres muy talentoso –alabo Bella

-¿En serio? –sonrió Edward

-Si, yo lo debería saber… también soy muy talentosa. Creo que el resto del grupo espera que seamos algo. Tú, el hombre líder lindo y yo, la joven talentosa e ingenua que todos quieren apoyar

-Bueno, tengo novia –aclaro Edward, el corazón egocéntrico de Bella se hizo pedazos, pero ella no es de las que se da por vencida fácilmente.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-Victoria

-¿La animadora Victoria? –pregunto con asombro, como si no supiera quién era. Nótese el sarcasmo -¿la presidenta del Club Del Celibato?

-Estamos juntos hace casi cuatro meses –respondió Edward, recordando una de las tantas veces que se habían besado y ella lo detenía para rezar, no es que tuviera algo contra la religión o contra Dios, nada de eso. Solo le parecía algo desesperante –Ella es genial, me pregunto si venden gomitas

Entraron a un auditorio enorme, no que va, gigantesco y enorme juntos.

-Oigan chicos, esta se supone que es nuestra competencia, pero sinceramente no creo que tengan el talento que nosotros tenemos, pero seamos una buena audiencia. Démosle algo del viejo respeto del instituto Forks

"_Denle una bienvenida a los campeones nacionales del año pasado: Vocal Adrenalin" _

Al principio del espectáculo era realimente tranquilo, lo que no esperaban los integrantes del Club Glee, Eleazar y Carmen, quien había ido de chaperona con él es lo que paso después. Su agonía comenzó una vez que presentaron su canción, _"Rehab" _de Amy Winehouse. Eran realmente impresionante, sus coreografías, perfectas, vestuario increíble y voces, asombrosas

-Estamos a, a, arruinados –tartamudeo Rose luego de que terminara su presentación. Las caras de todos ellos era una mezcla de trauma y "estamos muertos" mientras atrás se escuchaban los chiflidos y los aplausos del resto de publico

Edward caminaba con los alrededores, pensando en que podría hacer contra los increíbles integrantes de Vocal Adrenalin.

-Las chicas no tienen próstata –grito James. Okey Edward no esperaba para nada eso –Lo busque. Rompiste las reglas Edward y por eso serás castigado

-Esperan, esperen, esperan –rogo Edward mientras era apuntado con pistolas de paintball –ustedes tienen el poder aquí ¿de acuerdo? No tienen que hacerlo –pero en el fondo sabia que la única forma en que iba a salir de esa situación era bañado en pintura y no se equivoco.

* * *

-Ahí está mi bebe –ronroneo Jane

-Vaya cariño. Esto es increíble ¿Por qué las felicitaciones? –pregunto viendo el cartel pegado en la muralla y a su esposa con dos copas en la mano. Los chicos no ganaron todavía

-Estoy embarazada

-¿en serio?

-¡Si!

-Jane, no me hagas bromas con esto. Dios mío esto es maravilloso –dijo Eleazar abrasando a su esposa –vamos a ser una familia, no puedo creerlo

* * *

-¿Nos vas a dejar? –pregunto Emmett decepcionado y triste después de la noticia que les dio el Sr. D -¿Cuándo?

-Bueno ya di mi aviso previo de dos semanas, pero les prometo que voy a buscar un reemplazo muy bueno antes de irme

-¿Esto es porque los chicos de Carmel fueron tan buenos? Porque podemos trabajar más –ofreció Alice

-No es justo Sr. Denali. No podemos hacerlo si usted –afirmo Bella

-¿Esto quiere decir que no tengo que estar más en el coro o…? –pregunto Edward e iba a seguir pero se gano las miradas envenenadas de todos sus compañeros por lo que decidió que mejor era callarse

-No es por ustedes chicos. Al ser adulto tienes que tomar decisiones difíciles no es como en secundaria. A veces tienes que dejar de hacer las cosas que te gustan. Un día cuando sean mayores lo entenderán. Me encanto ser su profesor

* * *

-¿Necesitas ayuda para calificar esos trabajos? –ofreció Carmen

-En realidad es una solicitud para H.W. Menken –respondió Eleazar –están contratando. Vamos, la contabilidad es sexy… te voy a extrañar

-Antes de irte ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Hice para ti un cita en el centro de orientación vocacional, para mañana. Necesitas un poco de guía

-Voy a tener un hijo, Carmen. Lo que necesito son mejores beneficios

-Ven, Eleazar, por mi –dicho esto Carmen se retiro sin darle la posibilidad a Eleazar de replicar otra negativa

* * *

-No te vi en el coro hoy –fulmino Bella

- ¿eso sigue funcionando? –pregunto nervioso Edward

-Me he hecho cargo. Soy la directora por ahora, pero espero que es posición se vuelva permanente

-Hola Edward –interrumpió Victoria -¿Qué haces hablando con ella?

-Un proyecto de ciencia, somos compañeros –mintió rápidamente Bella. Ella sabía que Edward no le había contado a nadie que estaba en el club Glee ya que era para Looser's

-Reunión de los seguidores de Cristo, hoy a las cinco, en mi casa –informo Victoria

-Suena genial –dijo Edward –Mira, tengo que irme –susurro cuando su novia ya se había ido –no puedo seguir con el coro. Entra en conflicto con…

-¿Tu reputación? –Lo corto Bella –Realmente tienes algo Edward y lo estas tirando a la basura

-Se me hace tarde

-No puedes seguir preocupándote por lo que la gente piensa de ti. Eres mejor que todos ellos –o al menos eso creía Bella y lo seguía haciendo.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disculpe? –Inquirió James –no soy así amigo. Mira si me uniera al grupo de baile con cinta, me patearías el trasero. No entiendo porque lo hiciste

-Denali me dijo que si iba podía aprobar la clase de español. No tuve otra opción. Si repruebo otra clase, me echan del equipo. Mira, se acabo de acuerdo, lo deje ¿algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Y como bienvenida al mundo normal te tengo un regalo –de repente se escucharon unos quejidos que provenían de los baños químicos

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¡Ayuda! –gritaba Emmett desde el baño químico donde lo habían encerrado

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –pregunto perplejo Edward

-Tenemos al chico en silla de ruedas adentro. Vamos a voltearlo –rio maléficamente James

-¿No es peligroso?

-Ya está en silla de ruedas. Vamos amigo te evitamos la primera parte –decía James

Edward no podía creer lo que pasaba, probablemente antes lo habría volteado sin remordimiento, pero no ahora. La idea simplemente le parecía horrible y malvada. Abrió la puerta del baño y el olor a desechos lo impacto de frente

-Gracias, muchas gracias Edward –dijo Em –Dios mío ese olor

-¿Qué demonios? –Grito James –no puedo creer que este ayudando a este perdedor

-¿No lo entiendes amigo? Todos somos perdedores, todos en esta escuela, diablos, todos en este pueblo. De todos los chicos que se gradúan, la mitad ira a la universidad y dos de ellos dejaran el estado para hacerlo. No tengo miedo de que me llamen perdedor porque puedo aceptar quien soy, pero tengo miedo de darle la espalda a algo que me hace realmente feliz por primera vez en mi pobre vida –se había sacado todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza y por fin se sentía feliz consigo mismo

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Renuncias para unirte a ese grupo de gays? –inquirió James

-No. Voy a hacer las 2 cosas. Porque ustedes no pueden ganar sin mí y ellos tampoco –dijo Edward, llevándose a Emmett al auditorio

-Miren chicos estos pasos no son difíciles, yo los vengo haciendo desde preescolar –la ineptitud de sus compañeros estaba sacando de quicio a Bella o por lo menos ella creía eso ya que no podían sacar unos pasos tan "simples" como ella decía

-Lo siento, nos perdimos la elección para reina –ironizo Jasper –porque yo no vote por ti

-Se de lo que estoy hablando, gane mi primera competencia de baile cuando tenía 3 meses

-Este es un ensayo cerrado –dijo Jasper ignorando a Bella al ver quien venía hacia ellos

-Miren, les debo una disculpa. No debí haber renunciado. No quiero ser el tipo que pasa tirándole huevos a la gente

-¿Eras tú? –pregunto Bella

-Ustedes me tiraron globos de pis –agrego Jasper

-Lo se

-Pusieron mi muebles en el techo

-No estaba cuando lo hicieron, pero lo siento. Yo no soy así y estoy cansado de eso. Esto es lo que quiero hacer, con ustedes chicos. Yo pensaba que esto era lo mas patético de la tierra y tal vez lo sea, pero estamos aquí por la misma razón, porque queremos ser buenos en algo –probablemente hoy era el día en que mas había hablado Edward en toda su vida. Todos sus compañeros se miraron entre si, deliberando si debían perdonarlo o no –Emmett ¿tocas la guitarra no? ¿Crees que puedas reclutar a una banda de Jazz?

-Puedo conseguirlo

-Muy bien, Alice, necesitamos vestuario y tienen que ser geniales ¿puedes manejarlo? –enarco una ceja perfecta

-Diablos ¿no ves lo que traigo puesto? –pregunto Alice mostrando su conjunto morado, blanco, dorado y negro

-Bella, puedes hacer la coreografía –le sonrió de lado y esta se sonrojo como siempre lo hacía cuando Edward la miraba

-Rose ¿en que eres buena?

-Yo ,yo

-Encontraremos algo para ti –respondió Edward con una sonrisa

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Justin Timberlake? –pregunto Alice

-Traeré la música

* * *

-Quiero mostrarte algo –dijo Carmen –Investigue un poco –apretando las teclas de su portátil rápidamente –y encontré este video en la biblioteca del grupo del 93' en las nacionales –girando la pantalla para mostrarle el video a Eleazar -¿Sabes quién es? Eres tu Eleazar. Nunca te había visto tan feliz

-Fue el mejor momento de mi vida

-¿Por qué?

-porque amaba lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía antes de llegar a la mitad de esa presentación que íbamos a ganar. Ser parte de eso, en ese momento sabia quien era en el mundo. Y en el único momento que me había sentido así como en la secundaria fue cuando Jane me dijo que iba a ser padre. No, no, tengo que proveer a mi familia

-¿Pero proveerle que exactamente? Entender que el dinero es lo más importante o la idea de que la única vida que vale la pena vivir es aquella por la que realmente sientes pasión

Eleazar estaba dejando para siempre el instituto Forks cuando una canción que venía desde el auditorio lo hizo detenerse. Se dirigió hacia allá y se quedo escondido en la puerta, viendo como sus estudiantes del Club Glee cantaban _"Don't stop believin'" _de Journey. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no podía renunciar, no podía dejar a eso chicos y no podía dejar de lado hacer lo que más le gustaba en la vida

Por otra parte, la química existente entre Edward y Bella era palpable, simplemente la forma en que se miraban y disfrutaban mientras cantaban te hacía creer que estaban locamente enamorados.

Pero Eleazar no era el único que estaba allí mirando a hurtadillas. Renata junto a Victoria, María y James estaban allí, la primera no dejaría que el talento de esos chiquillos arruinara lo que ella había construido para las porristas y para ella misma, la segunda se dio cuenta de esta extraña conexión que se estaba formando entre su novio y la perdedora de Bella y no dejaría que esa simple muchacha le quitara a Edward, no sin dar pelea, la tercera, bueno la tercera esta allí simplemente por seguir a la capitana de las porristas y a su entrenadora y el ultimo simplemente no podía creer que su mejor amigo lo haya abandonado por un grupito de idiotas.

Cuando terminaron su mini-presentación se escucharon aplausos de un desconocido muy conocido valga la redundancia –Muy bien chicos en un nueve –Bella no podía creer quien estaba diciendo esas palabras –necesitamos un diez. Bella necesitas darle mas energía a los unos y a los cincos, Edward creo que si trabajamos podemos llegar a una B alta

-¿Eso significa que se queda?

-Me mataría ver que llegan a las nacionales sin mí, desde el inicio –y todo volvió a la normalidad junto con Eleazar de nuevo haciéndose cargo del pequeño coro.

* * *

**Yuju! Me demore un día entero en escribir el capitulo así que probablemente actualizare solo una vez por semana y si no estoy loca con la escuela dos.**

**Vaya cambio de personalidades no creen un Edward algo idiota, una Bella bastante egocéntrica, un Emmett tranquilo y una Rose tartamuda, para que decir un Jasper gay (pronto ideare como cambiare eso) la única que se mantiene relativamente igual es nuestra querida e hiperactiva Alice**

**Bueno, eso sería por hoy espero que les guste**

**Un beso**


	2. Chapter 2  Showmance

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, la idea de glee pertenece a sus creadores y las canciones a cada uno de sus cantantes.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Showmance

-Sr. Denali –grito Bella mientras caminaba hacia él en el estacionamiento con su maleta rosada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Si? –respondió sonriendo

-Fui a la librería y encontré unas partituras y quería hacer algunas canciones que me pongan en mi papel de líder vocal

-Gracias Bella, pero ya elegí una canción –dijo Eleazar mientras buscaba en su bolso

-Déjame ayudarte con eso –ofreció una voz aterciopelada que hacía que a Bella se le erizaran los pelos

-Gracias, Edward –dijo entregándole su maleta con ruedas rosadas –eres tan caballeroso

-Gracias ¿eso es algo bueno verdad? –pregunto

-Buenos días chicos –saludo Eleazar a Alice, Rose y Em

-Hola Sr. D –saludaron al unisonó –Estuvimos aprendiendo algunos pasos –informo Alice

-¿A si?

-SI, algo así como… -demostrando su capacidad vocal con una gran nota a las que se unieron Rose, Em y Sr. Denali

-Con el dedo ¿no?

-Bastante bien Sr. D

-Gracias, gracias. Oigan no lleguen tarde al ensayo esta tarde –siguió avanzando hacia la escuela pasando por el basurero donde se encontraban todos los chicos del equipo de football rodeando a un chico –Buenos días Jasper

-Buenos _nachos _Sr. D –respondió James intentando hablar español esperando que Eleazar se fuera para agarrar a Jasper y tirarlo al basurero

-Esperen –grito Jasper antes de entregar su bolso a uno de los idiotas que lo tirarían al basurero –algún día todos ustedes trabajaran para mi

Carmen, siempre puntual esperaba escondida detrás de un pilar esperando el momento en que Eleazar para encontrarse con el "accidentalmente" y con eso se refiere a chocar con el apropósito

-Eleazar ¡Vaya! –Grito "sorprendida" –Dios hola

-Hola Carmen, quería agradecerte por el consejo que me diste el otro día, quiero decir, enseñar aquí y encargarme del coro, es a donde pertenezco

-Bueno, no es ningún problema, quiero decir, es lo que hago. Ya sabes, doy consejos y orientación. Soy una consejera de orientación

-Sí, si lo eres –dijo riendo

-Estamos combinados, índigo –dijo Carmen mientras miraba las ropas de ambos

-Si –concordó Eleazar

-Búsquense un cuarto –interrumpió María, una de las porristas

-La Srta. Renata quiere verlo en su oficina Sr. D –informo Victoria –No le gusta que la hagan esperar

-Entendido Victoria –rio con nerviosismo y se encamino a la oficina de Renata, oficina que casi vomitaba trofeos, trofeos que Renata se pasaba limpiando –Hola ¿querías verme?

-Hola, amigo, pasa –respondió Renata desde su elíptica –acabo de terminar con mis piernas ¿Pastillas de hierro? Te mantienen fuerte mientras estas menstruando

-Yo no menstruo

-¿En serio? Yo tampoco, tuve una pequeña charla con Marco y me dijo que si tu grupo no tiene un lugar en las Regionales se termina el coro ¡Auch! –dijo lo ultimo sarcásticamente

-Sabes, no tienes que preocuparte por el coro. Vamos a estar bien

-¿Si? Porque estaba leyendo en la biblioteca sobre como las animadoras ayudan a los ancianos ciegos y me encontré con este libro "Reglas de competencias de coro" y al parecer se necesitan 12 chicos para ir a las regionales. La última vez que mire tenías 5 chicos y medio. Toma, para el lisiado en silla de ruedas –entregándole el libro –también me tome la libertad de encontrar este pequeño anuncio para que reclutes gente porque estoy segura que nadie más vaya a querer a esa isla de los juguetes inadaptados

-¿Me estas amenazando, Renata?

-¿Amenazándote? No, no, no ¿Presentándote una oportunidad para salir de este compromiso? Claro que sí. Terminemos con eso –declaro Renata cambiando totalmente la expresión de su rostro a una más dura aún –Quieres ser creativo, quieres estar en el centro de atención. Acéptalo quieres ser yo. Asique este es el trato, has con ese depresivo grupo de chicos lo que yo hice con mi adinerada y anciana madre… ¡aplica la eutanasia! Ya es hora y luego felizmente te ofrezco un trabajo como segundo asistente de las porristas. Puedes llevarme mi Gatorade, limpiar mis finos objetos sucios y serás recompensado por tu trabajo

-¿Sabes que Renata? Educadamente –dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz –rechazo tu oferta. El Club Glee se queda. Creo en mis chicos. Sé que ustedes solían ser lo más importante en la escuela

-Que desagradable

-Pero parece que las porristas van a tener un poco de competencia. Vamos a presentarnos en las regionales. Te doy mi palabra. Que tengas un buen día Renata

* * *

-Vamos a ser los chicos más populares de la escuela en los próximos años –Le dijo Victoria a Edward mientras una intrusa conocida como Bella trataba de escuchar de que se trataba la conversación lo que le resulto fácil ya que su casillero estaba al lado de donde ellos conversaban

-Lo sé –respondió Edward sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía Victoria aunque si le importara ser popular

-Rey y Reina del baile, realeza de la secundaria. No voy a dejar esas brillantes coronas para que puedas "expresarte"

-Mira, no es gran cosa

-De acuerdo hagamos una promesa, si dejas el coro, te dejare tocar mi pecho

-¿Bajo la camiseta? –pregunto Edward, ahora interesado, pero Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como podía ser alguien tan obsesionado con la popularidad que se dejaría engañar por una proposición tan vana. Claro Bella quería ser popular, pero no por eso estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo para lograrlo

-Sobre el sostén

-No, no puedo –eso sorprendió a Bella en cierto punto, ya veía que Edward aceptaba la proposición de Victoria –Quiero estar en el coro –y eso no se lo esperaba pero hizo que su corazón latiera como un colibrí desquiciado –soy muy feliz cuando estoy cantando

-La gente cree que eres gay, Edward –amenazo Victoria, como si ser gay fuera algo malo -¿Y sabes en lo que me convierte a mí eso? La novia falsa para ocultar que eres gay

-Mira, tengo que ir a clases ¿de acuerdo? Relájate un poco todo va a estar bien –le dio un pequeño beso en la frente dejando a Victoria ahí mismo. Bella por un lado se sentía feliz de que Edward prefiriera estar en el coro por sobre lo que pensaban algunas personas y eso no lo dejo pasar Victoria

-¿Escuchando a escondidas? Es momento de una charla de chicas, manos grandes. Puedes bailar con él, puedes cantar con él, pero nunca lo tendrás

-Entiendo porque te sientes amenazada. Con Edward tenemos un vínculo pero soy una persona honorable, no necesito robarme a tu novio. Ya tengo suficientes pretendientes. Cada día el coro es más popular y ustedes menos, acéptalo –haciendo su salida triunfal pero no contaba con el hecho de que uno de los deportistas venia con un granizado de arándano –el más difícil de sacar de la ropa y el cabello- para lanzárselo directamente en la cara como tantas otras veces

* * *

A la hora del ensayo, Eleazar ya tenía escogida la canción, un clásico entre los 80' y los 90' con la cual el gano las nacionales del 93' cuando estaba por salir de la secundaria, _"Freak Out" _de Chic.

-Energía chicos, es disco –dijo Eleazar dando animo

-¡Wow! No, no lo hare –grito Alice cuando Bella casi le pega una patada en la cara sin querer –primero si intentas romperme la cara otra vez, te cortare. Y además, esta canción es horrible

-Bien, no, no, no es la canción. Solo tienen que meterse en ello –dijo Eleazar

-No, es la canción –afirmo Jasper apoyando a Alice –Es muy gay

-Necesitamos música moderna, Sr. D –dijo Em

-Lo siento chicos, no tenemos tiempo para discutir esto haremos esto el viernes en la asamblea

-¿Delante de toda la escuela? –pregunto Rosalie horrorizada

-¡Exacto! –dijo Eleazar mientras sonrió un poco

-Nos lanzaran fruta –reclamo Jasper –Y recién me hice un tratamiento facial

-Presentare cargos si eso pasa –dijo Bella un poquito indignada y preocupada al mismo tiempo

-Chicos, no puedo expresarles lo importante que esta asamblea. Necesitamos más gente –mientras Eleazar hablaba, Edward se veía algo nervioso o impaciente –Ustedes son seis y necesitamos doce para ir a las regionales. No tenemos elección o el club se acaba. Sé que no les gusta la canción pero ganamos las nacionales del 93' con esta. Al público le gusta. Confíen en mí. Desde el principio –Eleazar estaba convencido de que el público seguía siendo el mismo, lo que no sabe o no se da cuenta es que ya no es así

-Estoy muerto –declaro Edward. Bella al oírlo decir esto no podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía dejar que el se sintiera así porque eso causaría que él se fuera del coro

* * *

-Bienvenidos a su pequeño trozo del sueño americano –dijo alegre un señora gorda vestida totalmente de rosado, mal teñida de rubia y con exceso de maquillaje

-Tengo una pregunta sobre los arboles –dijo Jane contagiándose con la sonrisa de la señora –siempre fue mi sueño cortar mi propio árbol de navidad ¿Cuántos árboles de navidad tendremos en el pateo trasero? ¿Y vienen en diferentes colores? –Eleazar la miraba con cara incrédula –Porque obviamente estoy embarazada y tengo la sensación… -ahí fue donde Eleazar se desconecto totalmente de la conversación

No podía creer que realmente estuvieran planeando comprar una casa propia. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que con suerte podía respirar. Cuando Alec –el hermano de Jane –fue a su departamento junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos ruidosos e hiperquineticos empezó a cuestionar donde dormiría el bebe y que necesitaban más espacio, obviamente Jane la apoyo al cien porciento

-Esta casa es genial Jane, pero hay ocho casa a la mitad de precio en nuestro vecindario, porque no podemos comprar una de esas –pregunto resignado aunque intentara convencerla sabía que no lo lograría

-No criare a nuestro bebe en una casa usada, no son limpias. Ven conmigo te quiero mostrar algo especial –dicho esto Jane tomo la mano de su esposo y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones –Aquí es donde dormirá nuestra hija o hijo gay –mostrándole una pieza blanca con rosado muy delicada –pensé que podríamos poner uno de esos pequeños pianos aquí y podrían hacerme un espectáculo

-Me encanta Jane, pero aun así no podemos pagarlo todo

-Bien renunciare al rincón de luz por el gran vestíbulo, pero realmente necesito los pasamanos brillantes. Piensa en nuestra familia Eleazar –dijo Jane tratando de manipularlo mentalmente –es nuestro sueño

Y dio resultada, en ese momento Eleazar se dio cuenta que haría lo que sea para hacer realidad ese sueño, incluso tomar un trabajo parcial y aparte de su trabajo como docente

-Vayamos a firmar los papeles

-¡Sí! –susurro Jane

* * *

-Necesitas llamarme antes de vestirte –ordeno Jasper

-Como sea, como sea –dijo Alice

-Pareces una cebra tecnicolor –dijo Jasper indicando el extravagante atuendo que Alice decidió usar ese día

-Eres odioso

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Eleazar se notaba que Edward estaba preocupado por la asamblea del viernes o más que la asamblea era la canción que iba a cantar. Su popularidad se suicidaría después de eso. Bella notaba aquella preocupación y la compartía con el

-Muy bien chicos, que tal un poco de Kanye –anuncio Eleazar entregándoles las partituras

-¿Para la asamblea? –pregunto Alice

-No, no estaremos preparados a tiempo –dijo Eleazar matando todas las ilusiones de los chicos –Todavía haremos disco, pero lo podemos incluir en nuestro repertorio y será genial para los regionales. La comunicación es la base para cualquier grupo musical exitoso. Si queremos tener éxito, tenemos que comunicarnos. Ustedes digieran que quería música moderna, yo los escuche

-Sr. D, realmente no queremos hacer disco en la asamblea –recordó Em, como si ahora Eleazar lo fuera a escuchar

-Edward, tu tomaras el solo –ordeno, haciendo como si lo que dijo Emmett nunca paso

-¡¿Qué? No, no puedo hacer un solo Sr. D todavía estoy aprendiendo a caminar y a cantar a la vez

-No hay problema. Te ayudare con ello

-Desafío –dijeron todos al unisonó

-Alice ¿Te la sabes? –pregunto el Sr. D

-Sí que la tengo –dicho esto demostró una vez más sus increíbles dotes artísticos

* * *

Carmen estaba saliendo del cubículo del baño de mujeres tratando de no tocar nada por su obsesión con la limpieza cuando escucho a alguien tosiendo como si se estuviera auto induciendo el vomito

-Bella ¿Acabas de vomitar?

-No

-Fallaste al inodoro –viendo el vomito que yacía al lado de Bella

-La chica que estaba antes lo dejo así. Lo intente pero parece que no tengo reflejo nauseoso

-Cuando seas grande eso va a ser algo bueno. Tengamos una pequeña charla ¿sí? –sonriendo sinceramente

Se fueron a la oficina de Carmen y esta le entrego los típicos folletos que tienen todas las orientadora sobre distintos temas, mientras Bella lo leía ella desvió su vista al ser que le robaba el aliento y que la acompañaba en sus sueños cada noche, Eleazar Denali

-Bella, bulimia es una enfermedad bastante desordenada y seria

-No tengo bulimia. Lo intente y falle y no lo volveré a hacer. Me desagrada demasiado

-Bueno pero aun así quiero que hablemos de tus sentimientos que te llevaron a querer vomitar hasta las tripas

-Quiero ser más delgada y bonita como es chica, Victoria

-Y ¿Por qué es eso?

-¿Alguna vez le ha gustado tanto alguien que simplemente quieres encerrarte en tu cuarto, poner música triste y llorar? –pregunto Bella, obviamente refiriéndose a su amor por Edward

-No –mintió Carmen, acordándose de la vez que se encerró en su auto cuando llovía como nunca antes para cantar y llorar _"All By Myself" _de Tom Jones –Pero un simple enamoramiento, yo sé de eso quiero decir, no ahora, me remonta a viejos tiempos. Como, mucho tiempo atrás ¿Sabes qué? Tienes que recordar Bella, que debes proteger tu corazón. No me importa quién sea o si no te quiere por cómo eres o si está casado y esperando un bebe. No vale la pena que te rompa el corazón. No quieres comprometerte con eso –dijo desviando la mirada hacia Eleazar. Bella obviamente se dio cuenta de este hecho y miro también en esa dirección, tal vez no era la única que pasaba por esa situación tan cliché de amor no correspondido -¿Has tratado de decirle lo que sientes?

-Ni siquiera sabe que existo

-Ya veo. De acuerdo, esto es lo que creo. Intereses comunes son la clave para el romance. Así que encuentra que le gusta. Entonces el te vera de manera positiva y tal vez terminaras haciendo algo que nunca habías esperado

* * *

Bella se encontraba en un cierto aprieto por tratar de tener intereses comunes y ayudar a Edward y eso los llevo a ambos a la oficina de Marco junto a la entrenadora Renata y el Sr. D

-¿Les gustaría decirle al director Marco y al Sr. Denali lo que los atrape haciendo? –dijo Renta rompiendo el silencio

-De alguna manera sucedió –titubeo Edward

-No quiero ser grosera pero creo que ella esta sobreactuando –explico Bella

-Cuida tu tono, jovencita. Padres gay fomentan la rebelión, hay estudios sobre eso –dijo Renata

-Esperen, esperen –interrumpió Eleazar –Bien, dime lo que paso Bella

-Edward estaba preocupado por tener que realizar un solo al frente de sus cromosómicamente desafiantes amigos. Yo estaba preocupada por su falta de autoestima e hice un creativo ataque preventivo

-Sí, más o menos lo que ella dijo –apoyo Edward

_Flashback_

_-Sabes una de las cosas increíbles de estar en las artes de interpretar es que puedes usarlo a tu beneficio en tantos campos distintos. Como Justin Timberlake es un cantante pero tiene su propia línea de ropa y ya sabes hace cosas como camisetas y cinturones _

_-¿Quién es Justin Timberlake? –pregunto Edward mientras hacían folletos para ayudar a que las personan se entusiasmaran con el Club Glee_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Creímos que con la correcta campaña publicitaria podíamos convencer a todo el cuerpo escolar sin la necesidad de realizar una asamblea, creando un diverso coro que la escuela ha estado anhelando tanto –Contaba Bella mientras se acordaba cuando Renata entro junto con su batido a la sala donde estaba fotocopiando los folletos, con la fotocopiadora de las porritas.

-Esa fotocopiadora es solo para el uso de las porristas. Pagada por donaciones estudiantiles. No puedo comenzar a imaginar el daño que le han hecho al programa, lo han roto –dijo Renata dramatizando todo con tal de que castigaran a los chicos y que el coro no tuviera más integrantes.

-Espera un segundo, Renata –la detuvo Eleazar

-Resiento que me digan que espere a cualquier cosa Eleazar. No seré tratada como una ciudadana de segunda clase por mi género. Hay una clara burocracia en cuanto se trata de fotocopias. Parece que piensas que estos procedimientos no se aplican a sus estudiantes. Es mi alta recomendación que estos estudiantes sean castigados

-¿Cuántas fotocopias hicieron? –pregunto Eleazar

- diecisiete –respondió Renata por ellos

-Está bien ¿Y cuanto cuesta una fotocopia?

-Cuatro centavos y medio –respondió rápidamente Marco, cuando se trataba de dinero el enseguida aportaba a la situación

-¿Qué tal si simplemente pagan por las fotocopias? –ofreció Eleazar

-Me gusta este acuerdo. Niños pagan a la señorita Renata y los dejaremos con una advertencia. Y Renata lo siento pero voy a tener que pedirte que limpies el desastre que dejaste.

-Para eso tenemos conserjes

-Renata estamos en recesión y tuve que hacer recortes, despedí a la mitad de los conserjes, todos tenemos que ayudar

-La justicia se puso a llorar –dijo Renata al ver que su reclamo no funciono para nada y estirando su mano para que los chicos les pagaran las fotocopias.

-Lo sentimos Sr. D –se disculpo Edward una vez que salieron de la oficina del director

-Pondré los afiches mañana en el almuerzo –informo Bella

-¿Saben qué? No quiero oírlo –replico Eleazar bastante enojado

-Cantar esa canción será un suicidio social para el grupo ¡es una pésima idea! –explico Bella esperando que ahora si entrara en razón Eleazar

-No me importa Bella, a veces tienes que hacer cosas que no te gustan haremos la asamblea y no pondrán esos carteles –respondió Eleazar y esa fue su última palabra antes de irse echando humos -¡A todos les gusta la música disco! –agrego y ahí estaba su error, al parecer estaba tan cegado con conseguir más gente con una canción que en su época tal vez habría funcionado que todo lo iba a salir al revés.

-Estoy muerto –repitió Edward una vez más

-Se que estas nervioso, pero tienes mucho, mucho talento Edward –alabo Bella

-Por favor –susurro el aludido, sonrojándose

-Tal vez todo salga bien ¿Ensayamos para la asamblea mañana después de clases? –pregunto Bella

-Tengo una reunión del Club del Celibato

Ahí la bombilla de Bella brillo más que nunca, si quería pasar más tiempo con Edward, tenían que hacer las mismas cosas y ya que el coro no duraba todo el día que mejor manera de estar con el que inscribiéndose en el Club del Celibato al que Edward estaba obligado a ir ya que la presidenta era su noviecita.

* * *

-Amor, tengo malas noticias –informo Eleazar a su esposa

-¿Murió un pariente rico? –pregunto alterada Jane

-No tengo parientes ricos –dijo extrañado –No he parado toda la semana después de los ensayos. No encuentro otro empleo, así no podremos pagar el vestíbulo

-¿Pero porque nunca nos puede ir bien? –alego Jane

-Tranquila, no necesitamos un vestíbulo para ser felices

-¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de limitarme. Quiero mi vestíbulo, quiero mi casa de ensueño, me sacrifico, trabajo mucho, me lo merezco. Nosotros siempre damos y damos. ¿Crees que a los ejecutivos de la tienda les importa que yo venda más masajeadores que cualquiera? ¡No! O ¿crees que a esos chicos les importa que nosotros nos limitamos tanto que tu pasas todo tu tiempo libre dirigiendo esas ridículas rutinas de baile? ¿Cuándo tendremos nosotros algo a cambio? –grito entre sollozos falsos

* * *

Un término de día normal en la escuela hasta que Eleazar sintió un ruido extraño desde la sala de la fotocopiadora. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una pequeña sorpresa

-¿No le dijo a Renata que limpiara eso? –pregunto Eleazar

-Renata tiene una nota de la enfermera que nos relata que un "problemita" en su espalda le impide agacharse a limpiar el suelo –respondió Marco con un claro tono de sarcasmo en su voz –He estado aquí todas las noches después de las diez huelo por todas partes a limpiador

Parece que esta era la semana de las bombillas prendidas porque Eleazar pensó que tomar un turno extra para ganar más dinero haría que Jane y él fueran más felices

-¿Podría yo tomar uno de esos turnos nocturnos? –pregunto Eleazar. Al escuchar eso Marco negó con la cabeza enseguida ya que la escuela no tenía el dinero para cubrir a conserjes –acepto medio sueldo –y eso fue todo para convencer a Marco y ahora Eleazar tenía un trabajo extra.

* * *

-El club de celibato entra en sesión –Declaro Victoria golpeando el mazo que se usa en los juicios. Se creía la _Dra. Ana María Polo_ o algo parecido. En el club se encontraba un grupo reducido de porristas, Bella y… bueno eso solamente, porque los chicos estaban ahí para estar solo con chicas –Gracias a una nueva regla que dice que tenemos que aceptar a cualquiera en el club le damos la bienvenida a una nueva miembro, Bella como se llame –informo a las otras chicas presentes

-¿Y los muchachos? –Bella lo único que quería era ver esos ojitos verdes que le quitaban el aliento cada cinco segundos

-En el otro salón –respondió Victoria como si fuera lo más obvio –no separamos la primera media hora y luego nos reunimos para dialogar.

Por otra parte los chicos entre ellos estaban James y Edward, un nerd llamado Larry y otro chicos que nadie los conoce.

Edward no estaba seguro sobre estar en ese club, la verdad se unió a este solo para poder tener sexo con Victoria.

-Creo que me voy a suicidar –admitió Larry, un chico con lentes grande un cabello afro y rojizo. Un cerebrito de computadora totalmente –lo digo enserio, todo el tiempo nos bombardean con imágenes sexuales especialmente en los anuncios. Se supone que debo estar rodeado de tentación y no hacer nada al respecto

-¿En anuncios? –ironizo James –aquí esta toda la tentación. María se inclino a recoger algo el otro día y les juro que vi sus ovarios –conto como si eso fuera realmente posible

-Bendito el pervertido que invento estas –dijo Victoria refiriéndose a las faldas cortas de las porristas –recuerden nuestro lema chicas _"Provoca lo que quieras, pero jamás les des nada"_ –Gritaron todas al unisonó y se pusieron a menear sensualmente entre ellas mientras que Bella no podía creer lo que veía y pensaba que su "lema" no rimaba.

-¿Hasta dónde te permite llegar Victoria? –le pregunto un chico NN del equipo del football a Edward

-Manoseo, besos

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo evitas terminar antes? Cuando yo tengo fricción hay fuegos artificiales –admitió Larry

-No tengo ese problema –respondió Edward riendo mientras chocaba los cinco con su mejor amigo, pero lo que nadie sabía es que si tenía ese problema, una vez le contaron que para no terminar antes pensara en gatitos muertos y cosas de ese estilo, pero la única imagen que realmente hacia efecto era cuando su madre lo saco a conducir

_Flashback_

_-Muy bien hijo ¿Quién dice que un padre es necesario? –pregunto su madre riendo_

_Luego de eso, todo pasó muy rápido y después se dieron cuenta que habían atropellado a un cartero y el grito desesperado de su madre lo traumo para siempre_

_-¡ay! Por Dios ¡lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste! –grito_

_Fin del flashback_

Ya había terminado la media hora para la conversación asique la presidenta informo cual sería el ejercicio de ese día mientras inflaba unos globos

-Practicaremos el afecto inmaculado, recuerden si el globo explota el ruido hace llorar a los ángeles –dicho esto se puso en pareja con Edward.

La mayoría ya tenía su pareja designada por lo que a Bella le toco con el nerd de Larry

-Eres hermosa… si –dijo un excitado Larry y Bella aguantaba las ganas de vomitarle en la cara

-¡Basta! –grito María quien estaba con James como pareja y ese se movía como si estuviera teniendo sexo con el globo hasta que lo reventó… esperen un momento, ese no fue el globo de James si no que fue el globo de… Edward Mansen

-¡Edward! –grito Victoria

-Debió ser el cierre del pantalón –se excuso

-Saben, esto es ridículo –grito Bella –Sabían que muchos estudios revelan que el celibato no funciona en las escuelas –explico perdiéndose en los ojos de Edward –Las hormonas no nos permiten abstenernos, en cuanto nos convencemos de que no lo haremos, empezamos a revelarnos, la única forma de lidiar con la sexualidad es preparándose, saber usar anticonceptivos.

-¡No te atrevas a decir esa palabra! –grito Victoria

-Les digo un secreto que ninguna de ellas quieren que sepan –dijo Bella mirando a Edward pero hablándole a todos los hombres presentes en ese cuarto –Nos gusta el sexo tanto como a ustedes

Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, realmente la castaña de ojos hipnotizantes cuyo nombre tiene toda la razón lo impresiono. Quería ponerse a saltar y a aplaudir pero eso le traería serios problemas con Victoria por lo que mejor se quedo callado tratando de borrar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro.

* * *

Carmen se había quedado hasta mas tarde de lo normal ese día en la escuela, cuando estaba yéndose escucho un ruido extraño proviniendo de una de las salas, pero no le prestó atención hasta que vio a Eleazar agachado debajo de uno de los pupitres sacando las gomas de mascar que pegan los estudiantes sin clase.

-¿Eleazar?

-Carmen ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –pregunto nervioso

-Doy asesoría para los exámenes los lunes. Eres…eres ¿Eres conserje?

-No

-Estas vestido como conserje y tu traje dice "Eleazar"

-Jane y yo queremos una casa y estamos limitados en relación al dinero. Esto es muy vergonzoso ¿puedes mantenerlo en secreto? –rogo Eleazar mientras Carmen trataba de liberarse del shock que le causo escuchar casa y Jane en la misma frase.

-Sí, sí, tu secreto está muy seguro conmigo

-Gracias

-Emm ¿Necesitas ayuda? –ofreció Carmen para pasar más tiempo con Eleazar

-No, no, no te preocupes

-¿Así? Porque desde aquí veo que allá usaste limpiador para ventanas en el suelo y ese teclado de allá está lleno de gérmenes porque la Sra. Hoffmeyer no se lava las manos después de hacer del dos –dijo Carmen sonriendo un poco al ver la cara de trauma de Eleazar –Es admirable que trabajes por algo que tanto quieres

-Hagamos un trato, tú me ayudas con mis problemas, tu dime tus problemas.

-No, um, no tengo problemas –tartamudeo Carmen

-Llevas una hora limpiando ese saca puntas

-Bueno quiero decir, tengo un pequeño problema con el desorden, pero no es que sea… un problema –Carmen no quería admitir su trauma pero Eleazar estaba tan convencido en querer ayudarla que se sentó y espero hasta que ella hablara –De acuerdo. Cuando era niña, era mi sueño trabajar en una granja.

-¿Enserio? –rio Eleazar

-Cuando cumplí ocho mi tío por fin nos llevo a visitar una y después del paseo y probar algunos yogures, mi hermano me empujo a un tanque lleno de residuos y desde entonces he tenido problemas para olvidar el… el olor

-¿Has pensado en ir a ver alguien por eso?

-No, es completamente controlable. Ya sabes trato de ducharme varias veces y no consumo lácteos

-Quiero intentar…- dijo Eleazar mientras pasaba su dedo por todo el polvillo que deja la tiza cuando la usan los profesores en la pizarra –un pequeño experimento –levantando su dedo y acercándose a Carmen

-No, no estoy muy cómoda con… eso –y en ese instante Eleazar poso su dedo en la nariz de Carmen, para luego retirar el rastro con su manga

-Listo –susurro Eleazar –Diez segundos

-Nuevo Record –anuncio Carmen. Ambos estaban perdidos en alguna parte de sus ojos, era inevitable la atracción que existía entre ambos, pero… Eleazar era un hombre casado e iba a tener un bebe. En cambio Carmen era solterona con un problemita –Es tarde… debería irme

Eleazar se dio vuelta a ver como Carmen se iba y trataba de entender eso que sentía. Lo que no le permitió ver que el otro admirador de Carmen, Aro contemplo todo lo que paso ahí.

* * *

-Oficialmente declaro esta reunión del coro en sesión –sonrió Bella

-Pero el Sr. Denali no está aquí –recordó Em

-El Sr. Denali no va a venir. Le pague a un novato para que le pidiera ayuda con los verbos irregulares –dijo Bella

-Estoy harta de escucharte, Eva Perón –alego Alice. La relación entre ella no era… buena de alguna manera

-Déjenla hablar –la defendió Edward

-Tengo otra idea para la asamblea

-¿Puedo, una vez más, enfatizar mi total objeción ante este intento de suicidio? –pregunto Emmett con sarcasmo

-No nos van a matar, porque vamos a darles lo que ellos quieres -anuncio Bella

-¿Sangre? –pregunto Jasper irónico

-Mejor… Sexo

* * *

-Silencio, niños –dijo Marco mientras probaba el micrófono para la asamblea –Silencio. Primero un anuncio. Los baños están rotos otra vez. Estamos arreglando el problema pero déjenme advertirles no habrá tolerancia para el que ensucie el suelo de la escuela. No vamos a repetir lo que paso la vez pasada. Tenemos un regalo para ustedes hoy. Señor Denali –se escucharon solo los aplausos de Carmen, obviamente

-¡Vamos Glee! ¡Chicos del coro! ¡Hurra! –gritaba Carmen. Y Renata la fulminaba con la mirada

-Hola chicos –saludo Eleazar –cuando yo estaba en esta escuela. El Club Glee era lo mejor. Y estamos de regreso. Pero necesitamos algunos reclutas se unan a esta fiesta. Ahora, podría decirles lo maravilloso que es el coro, pero creo que voy a dejar que algunos amigos míos se lo muestren

Eleazar esperaba su versión de _"Freak Out" _pero lo tomaron totalmente por sorpresa cuando empezó a sonar _"Push it" _de Salt N' Pepa con movimientos que derivaban entre lo sensual y lo obsceno, toda la escuela estaba totalmente en un shock emocional indescriptible. Cuál de todos tenía la boca más abierta. La única que lo estaba pasando bien y estaba bailando era Carmen y bueno Marco, pero él no contaba porque estaba con los ojos cerrados y no veía todo el espectáculo.

Apenas termino, todo el gimnasio estaba en completo silencio hasta que Larry grito emocionado y todos rompieron en aplausos y se levantaron a gritar también. Excepto Eleazar que estaba completamente enojado y decepcionado y Renata que estaba con los ojos como platos por la reacción de todos.

* * *

De nuevo en la oficina del director solo que ahora los que ocupaban el lugar de Bella y Edward eran Renata y Eleazar.

-Déjenme ser la persona que rompa el silencio. Eso fue la cosa más ofensiva que he visto en mis veinte años de educadora. Y eso incluye la obra en la escuela de primaria de la película "Hair" –dijo Renata

-Hemos recibido muchas quejas por correo electrónico de padres preocupados, muchos padres pensaron que sus hijos escucharían a un orador de las olimpiadas especiales acerca de superar las adversidades –complemento Marco

-La verdad… no sé qué decir –reconoció Eleazar

-Bueno, déjame ayudarte. Lo primero que pensé era que tus estudiantes deberían ser puestos en una casa de acogida, pero tú deberías ser el castigado. Solicito tu renuncia a la escuela, como también la disolución del coro –Dijo Renata, como siempre yéndose a los extremos y velando por si misma

-Espera Renata, el tema es el contenido. Esos chicos tienen talento. Y no he visto al cuerpo estudiantil tan excitado desde que Tiffany canto en el centro comercial. Me tome la libertad de llamar a mi pastor para conseguir una lista de canciones familiares que reflejen los valores de nuestra escuela. Tus chicos solo pueden interpretar estas canciones pre-aprobadas –dijo Marco entregándole la famosa lista

-Pero todas estas canciones tienen o "Jesús" o "Globos" en el titulo –dijo Eleazar

-También son canciones sobre circos. Este huevo esta frito Eleazar. Necesitan nuevos vestuarios. Pude ver varias veces un poco de ropa interior en tu grupo hoy y no hablo de las chicas. Entonces Renata corto tu presupuesto para pagar nuevos trajes al coro

-Esto no se quedara así –amenazo Renata

-¡Oh! Renata, las tintorerías de aquí son tan buenas como las de Europa

Bella se sentía totalmente culpable, llevaban una hora metidos ahí y el Sr. Denali no salía nunca de la oficina. Hasta que apareció Renata y la amenazo con los ojos "si las miradas matasen…" Renata ya habría matado a más de la mitad de Forks.

-Sr. Denali lo siento mucho –dijo Bella, bastante afligida

-¿Entienden lo que hicieron hoy? Me mintieron. Y arruinaron nuestras oportunidades. Ningún padre en su sano juicio dejara que su hijo se una al club. Y aquí hay una lista de las canciones que nos permiten cantar –respondió Eleazar entregándole la lista

-¿Qué es un "Soft Baloon"?

-Mira, se lo mucho que te importa el coro. Y entiendo porque hicieron lo que hicieron, pero lo que no me gusta es la forma en que lo hicieron.

* * *

Estaba Carmen, como todos los días a esa hora, limpiando sus uvas con una toallita desinfectante para luego comerlas con sabor a jabón cuando un ticket se deslizo por su mesa.

-Son para el Tulip-A-Looza. Es un festival de tulipanes en el centro de convenciones. Se supone que huele muy bien –dijo Aro

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Aro pero tengo… asma –mintió Carmen

-¿Qué estás haciendo persiguiendo a un hombre casado? Te vi jugando con él a la casa fuera de las horas, Carmen. Mira no se mucho de relaciones, la mayoría de las mías son cortas y fallan después del sexo pero si se que no quieres ser una chica de consuelo. Soy un buen hombre Carmen. Te tratare bien, contribuiré con todas tus locuras. No me pueden despedir porque soy de una minoría así que siempre podre abastecerte. Podrías estar con alguien mucho peor y en este pueblo no vas a conseguir algo mejor –dijo Aro viendo la cara de trauma de Carmen –bueno, ya termine de hablar y se retiro

* * *

Bella toco una nota en el piano para poder vocalizar con Edward

-Inténtalo –sonrió Bella

-La –canto Edward –Estuvo bien

-Bueno, una más arriba

-La –canto nuevamente

-Eso estuvo muy bien –celebro Bella

-¿Estuvo bien? –pregunto con cara de asco

-Sí, es como un Santo Grial para un baritenor, así que es una buena nota. Muy bien empezare desde abajo e iremos subiendo

-¿Podemos descansar? Cantar me da hambre –se sonrojo Edward

-Sí, claro. Bueno, que suerte que vine preparada para eso –dijo Bella mostrando el pequeño y elaborado picnic que estaba en el escenario del auditorio

-Vaya, me preguntaba para que era todo eso

-¿Te quieres sentar?

-Sí, si

-Me preguntaba porque me pediste ayuda con el canto –dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en frente a Edward –fuiste el mejor en la asamblea

-Bueno es… mi única oportunidad de ser, ya sabes, bueno como tu –dijo nervioso

-¿Crees que soy buena?

-Bueno, la primera vez que me uní pensé que estabas loca. Digo, hablas más de lo que debes, pero para ser sincero mire debajo de la cama para ver si no saldrías de allí –dijo riendo, pero vio que había metido la pata al ver la cara de Bella –pero luego te oí cantar. No sé cómo decirlo, pero tocaste algo en mí. Justo aquí –apuntando a su corazón o eso intento ya que apunto el lado derecho. Si a Bella no le daba un ataque cardiaco en ese instante probablemente era porque era inmortal o algo así porque su corazón está loco e hinchado dentro de su pecho

-Tu corazón esta de este lado del pecho –dijo Bella, riendo y tomando su mano para llevarla al lado izquierdo

-Late muy fuerte –admitió Edward –Eres estupenda Bella

-¿Quieres una bebida? –pregunto muy nerviosa

-Si

-_Virgen Cosmo_ **(N/A la verdad ni idea que bebida es esa)** –Dijo Bella tomando un termo entre sus manos

-Estupendo. Lo que dijiste en el Club del Celibato fue increíble –felicito Edward. Ahora podía decirle a Bella todo lo que pensaba sin morir en manos de la furia de Victoria –Gracias –dijo cuando Bella le paso el pequeño vaso plástico

-Salud –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían

-Tienen un poco de cosmo justo… ahí –dijo Edward mientras le quitaba el rastro de jugo de los labios, en el momento que se tocaron, no sintieron las famosas chispas, mariposas o choque eléctricos. Solo sintieron que en ese momento se complementaba totalmente y se sentían felices juntos.

-Sabes, puedes besarme si quieres –ofreció una sonrojada Bella

-Quiero hacerlo –admitió Edward

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, se sintieron completos. Edward sentía todo lo que no sentía cuando besaba a Victoria y Bella, bueno Bella era la persona más feliz porque estaba besando a su adonis, a su Dios Griego. Ahora si sentía las mariposas y estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

Pero el problemita de Edward no se hizo esperar y ¡boom! Apareció la imagen de su madre y el atropello del cartero por lo que se separo enseguida temblando.

-¿Hice algo mal? –pregunto Bella preocupada

-No, no. Solo debo irme. Mira, por favor no le digas a nadie de esto ¿De acuerdo? –pidió Edward y se fue más rápido que el corre caminos

Bella se sentía horrible ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Se arrepentía de haberla besado? ¿Se acordó de Victoria mientras se besaban? No pudo seguir pensando en nada más porque la lágrimas se lo impidieron.

* * *

-No quiero que mi bebe le crezca un brazo extra –dijo Jane mientras el doctor la preparaba para la ecografía –solo porque vivo en suciedad y estoy estresada. Asique quiero que haga todos los test que tenga

-Confía en mí, esta limpia –le dijo el doctor

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si –dijo el ginecólogo, bastante serio

-¿Niño o niña?

-No sé muy bien como decir esto… no hay bebe –dijo rápidamente

-¿Me caí? –dijo Jane bastante alterada

-No, no estás embarazada

-Pero he subido unos cuantos kilos –como si eso significara que uno estaba embarazada

-Probablemente eso sea por comer, puedo ver un ala de pollo que debes haber comido –dijo el doctor mirando la ecografía –tienes lo que se llama embarazo histérico. Quieres tanto un bebe que tu cuerpo mimetizo los síntomas. Si estas destinada a quedar embarazada, sucederá

* * *

-Tengo que decir que, me sorprende que ustedes estén audicionando –dijo Eleazar mirando a las tres porristas que estaban frente a él

-Estoy segura que usted ha leído sobre esto en el periódico escolar –dijo Victoria quien estaba en el centro y era acompañada por María y Lucy –Edward y yo hemos estado juntos por un tiempo ¿Qué tipo de novia seria si no lo apoyo?

-Bien, veamos los que tienen –pidió Eleazar

Empezó a sonar una de las canciones pre-aprobadas _"I Say a Little Pray For You" _de Aretha Franklin. Victoria era la cantante principal del pequeño trió y tenían hasta coreografía preparada.

* * *

-A ver si lo entiendo… ¿se unen al Club Glee? –pregunto Renata con incredulidad.

-Lo siento entradora Renata, pero hay algo entre Edward y esa cosa. Vio como lo desvestía con la mirada –alegro Victoria muy enojada –Por favor no nos eche de las porristas –rogo

-Alto el fuego en los urinarios. No quiero escucharlo, no quiero verlo. Sabes V, la primera vez que me fije en ti, me recordaste a una joven Renata, aunque tú no tienes mis facciones. Pero no fue hasta en este momento que he visto lo parecida que somos –dijo Renata mientras las tres chicas no entendían a que se refería –ustedes tres van a ser mis espías. Necesito ojos en el interior. Derribaremos este coro desde el interior

-Y recuperare mi novio –sonrió Victoria

-Eso no me importa mucho

* * *

-¡Hey Carmen! ¿A que no sabes qué? Encontré estas nuevas toallitas desinfectantes con lejía ¿Qué me dices? ¿Baños de los chicos en la zona de ciencia? ¿Nueve en punto? –ofreció Eleazar

-Eleazar, que estamos haciendo. Es decir, vas a tener un bebe y de todos modos. Tengo una cita

-Eso es genial ¿con quién? –pregunto Eleazar pero los celos se lo comían por dentro.

-Voy a ir a la fiesta de los Tulip-A-Looza con Aro –dijo Carmen fuerte hasta el final, pero cuando se fue las lagrimas cayeron desde sus ojos.

* * *

-Ahí está mi hombre –dijo sensualmente Jane prendiendo una vela –Trayendo el pan a casa

-Tu… preparaste la cena –dijo Eleazar impresionado –pensé que estarías durmiendo

-Bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre algo, asique hice pastel de pollo. De improvisto

-Jane, que amable… yo, si lo sé, he estado trabajando tan duro últimamente que a veces me olvido para que lo hago la familia es lo que me importa, tu y nuestro niñito o niñita que está en camino. Espero que lo sepas

-Si –susurro Jane

-Lo siento, querías hablarme

-Hoy fui al ginecólogo y es un niño

-¡oh! Dios mío, Jane eso es increíble –grito Eleazar parándose para abrazar a su esposa mientras esta se preguntaba en que lio se había metido al no decir la verdad

-Quiero que dejes de ser conserje

-¿Qué?

-Sí, no necesitamos una casa nueva. Convertiré mi sala de arte en su cuarto. Es un compromiso que quiero cumplir

-¿En serio? –pregunto Eleazar en shock, era muy raro que Jane cambiare tan repentinamente de opinión

-Sí, el único proyecto en el que quiero trabajar ahora es en nosotros –sonrió Jane

-Te amo mucho

* * *

-¿Le vas a dar a Victoria el solo? –Susurro Bella –Ese es mi solo

-Esto paso por tu culpa Bella –dije Eleazar –Eres la que quiso vender sexo en la reunión. La canción con la que audicionó Victoria estaba en la lista y sinceramente la canto de maravilla.

-Me estas castigando

-En contra de lo que creas, no todo gira en torno a ti. Me di cuenta que tampoco en mí. Yo también lo arruine, soy tan responsable que como tú en lo que hicieron. No debí haberlos presionado con la música disco. Lo hicimos en el 93' el disco revival estaba en lo más alto. Era genial, nos divertíamos y eso… de eso se trataba el coro. Si vamos a tener éxito tenemos que cambiar nuestros puntos de vista. No siempre serás la estrella. Pero te prometo que hare lo que pueda para que siempre se diviertan. Esto es algo bueno Bella. Estamos de camino

-¿Puedo usar el auditorio para ensayar? –Pregunto una afligida y molesta Bella –nuestros vecinos quieren demandarnos

-Claro

Bella se sentía horrible ahora, sus posibilidades de ser una estrella se reducían a pedazos con el ingreso de Victoria al club, así como sus posibilidades de conquistar a Edward. Se fue al auditorio a practicar _"Take a Bow"_ de Rihana que era la canción que mas la representaba en ese momento. Para ella todo había terminado.

* * *

PORFIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO!

Dios era gigante. Son alrededor de 20 hojas de Word :O bueno ahora ya vimos un poco de Bella & Edward de a poquito veremos más

Este fic tendrá 22 capitulo, y estoy pensando en si hacer la segunda temporada o no, pero la verdad todo depende de la aceptación de este y como sean los siguientes capítulos de la segunda temporada.

No sé si pueda subir el tercer capitulo la próxima semana la verdad estoy llena de pruebas de hecho ahora debería estar estudiando.

Un beso, espero que les guste

¿Me dejan un Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3 Acafellas

Capitulo 3: Acafellas

-¿Cuándo empezaste a cocinar Jane? –pregunto la madre de Eleazar luego de probar el vino

-Es solo hamburguesa asada. Cuidado con los huesos –advirtió Jane

-Lo siento, yo… no puedo esperar más –anuncio Eleazar rebosando de felicidad mientras tomaba su copa de vino y se levantaba de la mesa –Mamá, papá. Jane está embarazada

-¿Qué? –pregunto Jane en shock

-Es un niño –dije Eleazar

-¡Nuestro primer nieto! –exclamo la madre de Eleazar mientras su padre reía como loco

-¡Eso es fantástico! –felicito el padre de Eleazar a Jane quien seguía en shock por el anuncio inoportuno.

-Gracias, si. Cariño, pensé que no se lo diríamos a nadie aun –dijo Jane entre dientes.

-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, pase seis meses en Hanoi Hilton, nunca dije nada ¿Cierto cielo?–prometió el padre de Eleazar

-Así es cariño –respondió su esposa

-Sí, vamos a transformar el cuarto de manualidades en su habitación –dije una resignada Jane, ya vería como se sacaría ese problemita de encima ya que no había bebe

-¡Muéstrame! –grito la madre de Eleazar

-Me alegro mucho por ti hijo –dijo su padre cuando Jane y su madre se fueron al cuarto de manualidades de Jane

-Para serte sincero estoy aterrado, no sé cómo hacer esto –dijo Eleazar esperando el consejo de su padre

-Nadie sabe, mírame a mí. Era un desastre. Trabajaba todo el tiempo, viajaba. Era demasiado estricto

-Bien, no me estás dando mucha confianza, papá –la verdad los consejos de su padre lo ponían más nervioso de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible –Quiero decir, ya me quedo despierto toda la noche pensando en esto

-Eso es culpa mía… eso de la confianza. Los chicos aprenden de sus padres. Empecé en Zuckerman y Zuckerman en la universidad, necesitaba dinero extra. Estaba ahorrando… para la escuela de leyes, pero nunca fue, ni siquiera postule. No tuve las agallas asique me quede en los seguros ¿Quién era yo para convertirme en abogado?

-Hubieras sido uno genial –dijo Eleazar –Eres el hombre más inteligente que conozco

-No se trata de cerebro, hijo. Ser un buen padre… ¡Diablos! Ser un hombre, todo se trata de una cosa: Agallas y tienes alrededor de seis meses para descubrir si las tienes –sonrió, pero la felicidad de su padre no llego a sus ojos.

Por una parte Eleazar sabía que su padre tenía toda la razón y esta conversación le iba a dar repertorio para pasar en vela por lo menos una semana más.

* * *

-Cinco, seis, siete, ocho –conto Eleazar a la hora del ensayo del coro –Pasó… y paso, arriba. Paso, paso y arriba. Y den la vuelta, abajo y arriba. Y golpe, golpe, abajo, golpe

-¿Podemos parar por favor? –rogo Bella, ya no podía soportar semejante abominación como coreografía

-No tienes que pedirme permiso siempre cada vez que quieras ir al baño Bella, puedes ir y ya

-No es mi vejiga –replico Bella –Es la coreografía

-¿De acuerdo y que tiene de malo la coreografía? –pregunto Eleazar, incrédulo

_Flashback_

_-Apesta –admitió Victoria a Bella_

_-No tiene originalidad –apoyo María_

_-¿No las van a rechazar por hablar conmigo? –pregunto Bella. Ya era extraño que ese par le estuviera hablando si haberla insultado por lo menos una vez_

_-Cariño, somos un equipo ahora –dijo Victoria con mucho sarcasmo en su voz –Pero tienes que hacer algo sobre las rutinas de baile del Sr. Denali –ordeno con voz dura_

_Fin del Flashback_

-No podemos competir contra Vocal Adrenalin con estos pasos. Usted es un gran entrenador vocal Sr. D pero no es un… -no sabía muy bien como seguir, pero la mirada seria de Victoria le dijo que mejor siguiera si no quería un granizado de arándano en su cara a la hora del receso –coreógrafo entrenado. Eso es lo que necesitamos para ser los mejores. Necesitamos a Mike Newton **(N/A: En la serie el coreógrafo se llama Dakota Stanley pero quería meter a más personajes de Twilight)**

_Flashback_

_-Es el mejor coreógrafo de coros en esta zona –conto Victoria_

_-Es el entrenador de Vocal Adrenalin –añadió María -No puedes ganar las regionales sin el. Fue el sustituto del candelabro en la Bella y la Bestia en Broadway_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Solo porque fue el suplente no significa que alguna vez allá actuado –dijo Eleazar

-¿Usted actuó alguna vez Sr. Denali? –Pregunto Victoria -¿Después de la secundaria? ¿Alguna vez lo intento siquiera? –dijo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

* * *

-Quería hacerlo ¿sabes? Ese era mi sueño –le conto Eleazar a Carmen mientras ella limpiaba las planta de su oficina –Es solo que nunca tuve…

-¿Las agallas? –Pregunto Carmen –Dicen que ser una estrella requiera más certeza que talento. Quiero decir, mira a… mira a John Stamos

-No sé, supongo que también estoy nervioso por ser papá. Quiero que mi hijo este orgulloso de mi. Quiero darle un buen ejemplo ¿sabes? Espero que no te importe que me descargue contigo. No quiero que haya ninguna incomodidad

-¡Oh no! Para nada –exclamo Carmen –Digo, ahora que ambos estamos en una relación. Somos los dos

-Cierto –concordó Eleazar con una mueca en su rostro cuando dijo "ambos estamos en una relación" le producía una incomodidad y rabia en su cuerpo que no entendía.

-Yo estoy en una relación, tus estas en una relación –dijo Carmen como si nada

-Sí, exacto –apoyo Eleazar obviando el sentimiento extraño que crecía dentro de su cuerpo -¿Cómo va todo con Aro? –tartamudeo

-Bien, genial, maravilloso. Digo, ya sabes tiene sus defectos, pero sabe quién es y eso… es genial y en realidad no hay nada más sexy que un hombre con confianza ¿sabes?

* * *

-¡Laurent! Pensé que no estabas autorizado a entrar a la escuela –exclamo Eleazar cuando entro a la sala de profesores y lo vio sentado ahí

-No Eleazar, no estoy autorizado a estar a menos de veinte metros de un niño. Además Henry y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo. Le conseguí trabajo incluso antes que tuviéramos una clase de carpintería. Le dije a Marco que tendría la escuela llena de afeminados a menos que pusiera un trozo de madera caliente entre las manos de esos adolescentes –conto mientras se limaba las uñas

-Ahí viene Henry –aviso Aro

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! Se supone que Jane tenía que traer la torta

-Volví –dijo Henry mostrando sus manos vendadas y sin pulgares. Henry tenía un pequeño problema con el remedio para la tos auto recetado. Y termino cortándose los pulgares. Fue una verdadera tragedia –Nunca podre viajar a través de Europa pidiendo un aventón –se lamento mientras se sentaban todos a tomar café –Era un sueño.

-¿Dónde está Jane? –pregunto Eleazar cuando vio entrar a Howard a la sala con una torta blanca con unas figuras de dos pulgares arriba

-Haciendo el inventario –informe mientras dejaba la torta frente a Henry –No puedo contar arriba de treinta

A la hora de partir la torta adivinen que parte le toco a Henry… ¡Sí! ¡El pulgar arriba, que irónico!.

-¿Saben? Esto es agradable –dijo Eleazar rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado cuando todos estaban viendo comer a Henry –No recuerdo la última vez que pase tiempo con chicos, que realmente habláramos de nuestros sentimientos

-¿Quieres saber que siento? Vivo en la YMCA, solo tengo un par de pantalones largos…-contaba Aro antes de ser interrumpido por Laurent

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Mi vida es un desastre sin más escape creativo que escribir fanfiction de "Desperate Housewives" **(N/A: Mi vida no es un desastre pero este es mi escape creativo favorito, en las buenas y malas :) no se ustedes xd)** –Contaba Laurent

-Le tengo miedo a mi aspiradora –admitió Howard

-Sé cómo se sienten chico, al parecer yo no sé bailar –exclamo Eleazar

-Yo no tengo pulgares –susurro Henry

-Lo siento –dijo Eleazar mientras Henry se ponía a llorar. Laurent comenzó a cantar _"Por que es un buen compañero"_ Y todos lo siguieron formando una perfecta armonía –Oye, eso salió muy bien.

* * *

Hace dos semanas probablemente Eleazar habría estado de acuerdo con que cuatro hombres adultos ensayando Hip-hop en la sala de su departamento a capela habría sido vergonzoso, pero reventar un nuevo swing al rojo vivo hizo que se sintiera más confiado que nunca

-"Crescentipos" –menciono Henry como posible nombre para su pequeño grupo

-"Testosterones" –ideo Aro que era más masculino

-"Acafellas" –dijo Howard. Una sola palabra salió de su boca y todos sabían que ese era el nombre correcto. Hasta que sonó el timbre

-Estoy listo para mi primer plano Dr. Demille –anuncio Laurent desde el marco de la puerta con un esmoquin azul claro y una camisa arrepollada del mismo color del esmoquin pero con blanco.

-Laurent, votamos. Cuando estás en el grupo, es espeluznante –admitió Eleazar y le cerró la puerta en la cara –_"This is how we do it"_ –Canto

-¡Eleazar! –Grito Jane –Si no duermo podría tener un aborto

-Lo siento Jane, iré en un momento –se disculpo

-Eso espero –dijo Jane con una voz sensual

Estar en una banda de chicos, hizo que la vida amorosa de Eleazar maravillosa. Se sentía tan bien consigo mismo hizo que Jane se sintiera mas atraída a él en todo sentido, bueno eso y que no tenía ningún bebe y necesitaba quedar embarazada. Empezaron a hacerlo una vez por semana, Eleazar sentía como si quisiera hacer un mellizo.

* * *

-No va a venir –anuncio Bella con un plato rosado con galletas en sus manos

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Edward mientras tocaba el piano

_Flashback_

_-Son mis famosas galletas de azúcar –sonrió Bella mostrándole galletas con forma de estrellas con las palabras "Lo siento" –Las horneo para los pobres durante la época de navidad, pero hice un montón especial solo para usted. Quería decirle lo arrepentida que estoy por lo que dije_

_-No lo estas, tenias razón ¿Sabes? La verdad, Bella, es que si no hubieras sido tan dura conmigo nunca hubiera tenido las agallas para empezar Acafellas_

_-Pero lo necesitamos Sr. D ha faltado a seis ensayos en el último par de semanas y cuando está ahí, en realidad no está ahí –susurro Bella_

_-Por eso creo que deberían contratar a Montana –recomendó Eleazar_

_-Mike –corrigió Bella_

_-Como sea. Seguiré están allí para ayudarlos con el canto y esas cosas pero simplemente ya no tengo tiempo para todo_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Claro que no quiere nada con nosotros después de que lo pateaste en las bolas –grito Edward

-¿Entonces porque dio las gracias? –dijo Bella alzando las cejas

-La meta es ganar –recordó María –Y ahora que el Sr. D accedió a que contratáramos a Mike Newton, podemos

-No quiere que lo hagamos. Solo que ya no tiene la confianza para dirigirnos. Los hombres somos muy sensibles cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas –dijo Edward mientras miraba a Bella

-¿Y eso es mi culpa? –sonrió irónicamente Bella

-¿Ves a alguna otra persona con un plato de galletas de disculpa? Yo no, solo a ti –dijo Edward seriamente

-Estoy aburrida –interrumpió Victoria –todos los que estén a favor de contratar a Mike Newton levanten su mano –Las tres porristas levantaron la mano, obviamente, con el apoyo de Rose, Jasper y Alice, además de Bella solo por el hecho de que Edward le echo la culpa. Emmett estaba levantando la mano pero recibió la mirada asesina de Edward y prefirió no apoyar a la mayoría.

* * *

-Oye ¡Espera! –Grito Edward a la mitad del pasillo alcanzando a Bella después del ensayo del coro –No puedes hacerle esto al Sr. Denali

-¿Qué? ¿Convertirlo en un héroe? Una vez que contratemos a Mike y ganemos las nacionales, me lo agradecerá. Escuchaste a María, lo importante es ganar –dijo Bella

-¿Desde cuándo? –susurro Edward

-Mira, tú tienes a tu pandilla de football y a cliché de tu novia pelirroja. Glee es mi única oportunidad. Si esto no funciona entonces mi vida escolar no será más que una vergüenza –dijo Bella

-¿Qué es un cliché? ¿Es algo malo? –Pregunto Edward –Espera, espera, espera –dijo mientras se paraba enfrente de Bella para detenerla de su carrera -¿Esta es una de esas cosas de chicas en las que estás enojada por algo, pero pretendes estar enojada por otra? Porque…

-No sé de lo que estás hablando –negó Bella

-Bueno, antes parecías estar siempre pendiente de mí y ahora solo me gritas todo el tiempo. Me hace pensar que sigues enojada por lo que paso en el auditorio –se sincero Edward

-No lo estoy –volvió a negar Bella mientras retomaba su caminada –Lo olvide y ahora estoy enfocándome en mi carrera –dijo Bella, la verdad no estaba enojada si no que dolida, cualquier chica lo estaría.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –ofreció Edward

-¡No! Y tampoco tú. Es irónico que seas señor popularidad y yo solo soy una don nadie de la que todos se burlan; pero tengo suficiente confianza para decir en voz alta que lo que paso entre nosotros en el auditorio fue real. Tienes sentimientos por mí y no tienes las agallas para admitirlo. Vamos a contratar a Mike Newton

-¿Aunque signifique mi renuncia? –amenazo Edward

-Si –grito Bella y se fue.

* * *

-Es un buen comienzo, están sembrando las semillas de la destrucción –felicito Renata desde su elíptica

-El Sr. Denali apenas se aparece en los ensayos –comento María

-No, no, no, "apenas" no es suficiente. No estaré satisfecha hasta que el Club Glee este disuelto. ¿Qué hay de este personaje Mike? –Pregunto Renata -¿Alguna posibilidad de que realmente ayude?

-Son blandos, se los comerá vivos –aseguro Victoria –Les doy quince minutos antes de que el primero renuncie o intente suicidarse

-¿Saben señoritas? Aprendí mucho en las fuerzas especiales. Estaba en el equipo de ataque en Panamá cuando sacamos a Noriega. Sacamos al pastor, luego fuimos por las ovejas. Tienen que ir por estos chicos Glee uno por uno. Quiero recuperar mi presupuesto completo. Necesito una maquina de humo

* * *

-¿Alguna vez a besado a alguien? –le pregunto Alice a Jasper mientras miraba a todas las parejas que habían a su alrededor

-Sí, si a "alguien" te refieres a la suave unión de mi codo. No, no lo he hecho –admitió Jasper –Pero quiero hacerlo –conto y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Alice miraba. A la parejita de María y James –De acuerdo alto ahí Alice, estamos en el Club Glee. Eso significa que estamos en lo más debajo de la escala social. Los chicos de educación especial tendrían más acción que nosotros. Lo único que me consuela es saber que somos mejores que todos ellos –le sonrió a Alice y tomo su mano -¿Qué te vas a poner para nuestra salida "Operación Mike Newton"?

-¿Hay un código de vestimenta? –pregunto Alice, como si no lo supiera

-No, pero cada momento de tu vida es una oportunidad para la moda –dijo Jasper. La verdad ambos se complementaban más que nunca –Iremos al centro comercial después de la escuela. Nos vemos en el almuerzo –se despidió

-Está bien –sonrió Alice antes de que fuera atrapada por las porristas

-Deberías apuntarle –aconsejo Victoria

-No creo que yo sea su tipo –admitió Alice

-¡Oh! Yo creo que lo eres –rio Victoria –solo sigue nuestras indicaciones, te apoyaremos

* * *

La cara de Carmen al ver la primera presentación de Acafellas era todo un poema. Mientras que Jane estaba seria y Marco no podía creer lo que veía. El pequeño café estallo en aplausos una vez que terminaron su presentación

-¡Bravo Aro! ¡Aro Vulturi! –grito con esfuerzo Carmen ya que estaba a punto de pararse y correr hacia Eleazar para besarlo si no estuviera casado y su esposa estuviera ahí mismo.

De cierta manera, Eleazar sintió que por fin era una estrella.

-¡Hola hijo! Esto es tremendo, acabamos de vender diecisiete copias de tu CD –conto el padre de Eleazar

-Ni siquiera tuve que mostrarle a ninguno mis pechos –dijo su madre, algo ebria

-Cariño, ve a buscarte un café –recomendó su esposo –Compre uno para mi nieto. Para que pueda escuchar por si mismo lo bueno que era su viejo

-¡D! –Grito Marco –esa fue una increíble presentación

-Gracias, quiero decir apenas estamos empezando, asique… -rio Eleazar

-Mira, hay una reunión con apoderados el jueves y quiero que Acafellas sea el show principal. Necesito a esos padres felices. Descubrieron que les hemos estado sirviendo comida de prisión a sus hijos –conto Marco como si nada. Dejando en shock a Eleazar y a su padre

* * *

-"Bueno ¿Es demasiado pronto para llamar a Eleazar Denali el próximo Michael Buble? La audiencia el jueves pasado en el bar Calienta Bancas no creyó que lo fuera. Y el barítono misterioso Aro Vulturi es como una niebla fresca que acaricia un profundo océano de intensidad emocional. Pulgares arriba para Henry St. Pierre, que prueba que no se necesitan diez dedos para tocar las cuerdas del corazón de las damas como una sexy arpa bien afinada. Solo Howard…" Lo siento Howard no dicen nada de ti –corto Eleazar la lectura del diario. –"Prepárate Forks ¿Estás listo para una nueva sensación musical? Más vale que si porque aquí vienen los Acafellas"

-¡Oh! Felicitaciones por su árbol de corazones muertos, caballeros –dijo Laurent con sarcasmo mientras entraba a la sala de profesores –A todo eso, quiero entrar. Detente ahí Eleazar –soltó cuando sintió que Eleazar soltaba el diario y se paraba abruptamente –Tengo dos palabras para ti. Josh Groban, viene al evento de padres.

-¿Quién es Josh Groban? –pregunto Howard

-¡¿Quién es Josh Groban? ¡Matate! –Grito Laurent –es un ángel enviado desde el cielo para entregarnos discos de platino. Y si estuviera aquí te mataría con su premio de los críticos

-¿Por qué vendría a nuestro show? –pregunto Aro

-Porque yo lo invite –alardeo Laurent –Josh y yo nos escribimos a menudo desde que accidentalmente me agrego a MySpace. Y al ser mi confidente más cercano, solo le interesa si yo estoy en el grupo

-No, Laurent –hablo Eleazar –Tenemos estándares

-De acuerdo, está bien, pero solo para que sepan todos los blogs están en twitter. Dicen que está buscando un acto de apertura

* * *

-Maldición Jazz, este auto es genial –alabo Alice

-Mi papá me lo dio para mis dulces dieciséis después de que le prometí dejar de usar chalecos ajustados hasta la rodilla –soltó, pero todos los presentes estaban viendo su chaleco color rojo ajustado hasta la rodilla –Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

-¿Estamos seguros siquiera de que están ensayando hoy? –pregunto Victoria

-Vocal Adrenalin ensaya todos los días desde las dos treinta hasta la medianoche –sonrió Bella mientras Jasper tomaba la mano de Alice y esta no cabía en sí de felicidad

-Me pone tan nerviosa que estos chicos de Vocal Adrenalin rían de nosotros. Son tan cool y populares –admitió Alice –Y nosotros parecemos como si recién nos hubiéramos bajado del bus de los retardados

-Esos nazis sudorosos solo han tenido más tiempo para practicar –anuncio Jasper –Nosotros tenemos más corazón. Y no me pareces mal de la cabeza, ese vestuario es fabuloso –dijo mirando a Alice

-Entonces ¿Te gustaría… ya sabes, pasar más tiempo juntos? –Pregunto Alice –Ven a mi casa, es la semana de Liza Minelli en AMC

Todos estaban atónitos, excepto las porristas claro, todo esto era parte de su plan maestro para desarmar al Club Glee

-¡Chicos! –Interrumpió Bella dejando a Rosalie sola atrás –Ella es Andrea Cohen. Gano como Solista Sobresaliente el año pasado en Absolutamente Tampastico

-No puedes abandonar los ensayos sin ninguna razón –le dijo una chica desconocida a Andrea quien estaba vomitando en el basurero –Eso incluye agotamiento por el calor o la enfermedad de Crohn

-¿Ustedes son de Vocal Adrenalin? –Interrumpió Bella –Queremos hablar con Mike Newton para que haga coreografías para el Club Glee

-No lo hagan –rogo Andrea –Es un monstro

-¡Fuera de mi escenario! –grito el coreógrafo Mike Newton una vez que Vocal Adrenalin termino su presentación de _"Mercy"_

-¡Sr. Newton! Somos el Club Glee, del instituto de Forks -grito Bella, persiguiendo a Mike a su auto

-No doy entrevistas –respondió este

-Queremos que haga coreografías para nosotros –complemento Rose

-Miren mi tarifa son ocho mil dólares por numero, más un bono de diez mil dólares si quedan entre los primeros tres lugares. Y con Mike Newton al volante, quedaran entre los primeros tres lugares –dijo hablando en tercera persona –Muévanse

Mike Newton tenía apariencia joven, pelo rubio, ojos azul claro y no muy alto. Además de un ego más grande que Neverland de Michael Jackson.

-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir ocho mil dólares? –susurro Bella

* * *

-Para allá y para atrás –dijo Eleazar enseñándole a Aro los pasos de baile

-Espera, espera. De acuerdo una vez más –pidió Aro

-Está bien, el pie para atrás, justo atrás tuyo. Está bien –animo Eleazar

-¿Dónde están todos? –suspiro Aro.

-Laurent fue a buscar a Henry al taller de carpintería –dijo mientras sonaba su celular -¡Oh! Ese es Howard… Hola

-No creo que pueda seguir en la banda –susurro Howard

-¿Qué? –exclamo Eleazar

-Estoy haciendo el inventario. Nunca fue mi sueño –colgó

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Aro

-Howard esta fuera

-¡Oh! Simplemente genial. Que esta… -estaba a punto de soltar una maldición hacia su madre cuando se percato que su amor estaba allí -¡Hola! Carmen. No me viste bailando antes ¿o sí?

-Ah ¿eso era? Tengo malas noticias –anuncio Carmen

-Terminaras conmigo –afirmo Aro -¿Qué aquí? ¿En frente de otro tipo? –continuo mostrando toda su inseguridad.

-No, por favor deja de hablar –pidió Carmen –Miren creo que la presión de Acafellas pudo haber sido demasiado para Henry

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Eleazar

-Bueno acaba de beberse seis botellas de jarabe para la tos –informo Carmen –Lo que es mucho incluso para él. Está bien, Laurent esta con el ahora en urgencias, pero Marco insiste en que se recupere antes de que vuelva y pueda estar rodeado de chicos otra vez, debe ir a rehabilitación. Asique es ahí donde tendrá que ir mañana por la mañana

-Fantástico –anuncio Aro –Entonces Acafellas está oficialmente perdido ahora ¿Saben? Cuando me estreso hago ejercicio, probablemente lo notan asique iré a hacer unas pesas y pensar en la solución

-Fue divertido mientras duro –exclamo Eleazar

-No creo que debas darte por vencido muy pronto Eleazar –recomendó Carmen -¿Sabes? Dijeron que Van Halen estaba muerto cuando David Lee Roth se fue. Pero mi single gastado de _"Right Now"_ dice que estaban equivocados –sonrió y se fue

* * *

Eleazar buscaba un cantante en la mejor invención del hombre, el Internet cuando fue interrumpido por Edward.

-¿Tiene un segundo Sr. D? –pregunto Edward

-Si, por supuesto ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto despreocupado

-Quería informarle que yo también voy a dejar Glee

-Yo no deje Glee –replico Eleazar ahora prestándole toda su atención

-Bueno, es como si lo hubiera hecho. Es una locura. Intente hacer entrar en razón a Bella pero esta chiflada. Tengo que ser honesto con usted. Es difícil ser el mariscal de campo cuando nos apiñamos y todos los chicos me llaman "garganta profunda" Glee está perjudicando mi reputación –confeso Edward

-Ten las agallas para estar ahí un tiempo más. Eres un artista talentoso Edward, no puedes renunciar ahora. Si lo haces solo te vas a lamentar por el resto de tu vida. Créeme yo lo sé –y claro que lo sabía, Eleazar lo sabía de primera mano.

-Es que ya no es divertido –dijo Edward y se retiro

-¡Oye Edward! Espera –pidió Eleazar

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

* * *

-Hey Entrenador –llamo James

-¿Qué quieres Puckerman? –ladro Aro

-Oí que hay una vacante en su grupo a capela. Quiero ofrecer mis servicios. Toco guitarra y de hecho soy un muy buen cantante. Hay muchas mamás en sus presentaciones ¿cierto? –pregunto James

Bueno, esto es lo que deberían saber sobre James. Según es no es como toda la porquería rural de ese pueblo, tiene potencial de estrella y más específicamente está cansado de perder el tiempo con chicas de secundarias

_Flashback_

_-¿Estas terminando conmigo? –dijo James rodando los ojos mientras María asentía -¿Por qué?_

_-Tu balance de crédito es pésimo. Lo que necesito como mujer es seguridad financiera._

_Fin del Flashback_

Las chicas de secundaria te derriban y te hacen sentir como si no valieras nada, pero una mujer mayor nunca te decepciona

_Flashback_

_-Gracias Sra. H –dijo James mientras recibía la limonada que le ofrecía la dueña de casa donde limpiaba la piscina_

_-¿Eso es un aro de pezón? –pregunto sensualmente_

_-Sí, soy un poco Rock & Roll_

_-Necesito tu ayuda para destapar la tubería de mi tina de baño –sonrió_

_Fin del Flashback_

Su negocio de limpieza de piscinas armables se fue por las nubes una vez que acepto su talento musical y les dio a las damas el romance que les faltaba, también dejo de golpear tanto a la gente

-¿Cuándo empezamos con los ensayos? –pregunto James

-Ahora escúchame pequeño psicópata –susurro Aro tomándolo por la camiseta –Mi vida amorosa pende de un hilo y ese hilo es Acafellas. Vuelve a mi novia loca. Asique si me arruinas esto te juro que meteré mi puño tan profundo dentro de mi garganta que probaras los vellos de mi axila ¿Te quedo claro? –Amenazo –Ensayamos martes y jueves a las ocho de la tarde. No llegues tarde

* * *

-Amigo, mis intestinos se mueven más que tu –se burlo James del baile de Edward, quien no podía sacar los pasos

-Chicos, paren –pidió Eleazar –Ya se saben los pasos ahora tienen que relajarse. Juegan Beisbol ¿Verdad? ¿Qué les dice su entrenador?

-"Si arremeten contra el lanzador traigan el bate" –dijo James

-Bueno, pero estoy seguro que también les dice que se relajen –rio Eleazar –porque batear se trata de las caderas ¿Verdad? Tienen que soltarlas –dijo imitando el movimiento –solo tienen que moverlas, pretendan: Acafellas, Madison Square Garden. Aquí estamos todas esas bellas damas afuera. Mueven ese viejo bate. Golpeamos unos homeruns ¿De acuerdo chicos? Muy bien ahora intentémoslo, desde el principio.

* * *

-Tenemos que hacer una gayvencion –informo Bella que estaba con Rose. –Eso significa "intervención gay" –explico Bella

-Es Ja-Jasper –tartamudeo Rose –Es como una mujer

-Es obvio que te gusta, no queremos que salgas lastimada por sentimientos que él no puede corresponder.

-Mire, solo porque usa ropa linda no significa que sea homosexual –lo defendió Alice

-Hoy estaba usando un corsé en el segundo periodo –conto Bella

-Puedes encontrar algo mejor, Alice –dijo Rose

-¿Enserio? ¿Y si no puedo? No hay muchos chicos golpeando mi puerta para una cita. Ni la de ustedes en todo caso. Nadie nos nota ¿Hola? Estamos en el Club Glee. Y estoy cansada de sentirme sola ¿ustedes no? Pero Jazz, Jazz es dulce conmigo y le gusta quien soy y me gusta cómo me siento cuando estoy con él. Y esta en nuestro grupo, entiende lo que estoy pasando. Ahora bien, tal vez eso no sea suficiente para ustedes, pero es suficiente para mí.

* * *

-Sabes que Renata, te juzgue mal –comento Carmen al ver como todas las porristas ayudaban con el lavado de autos para conseguir fondos y contratar a Mike Newton –Hacer que las porristas ayuden al club Glee a juntar fondos para contratar al coreógrafo es una de las cosas más amables que he visto

-Bueno Erma, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que este club sea un éxito

-También amo los lavado de autos, cuando era pequeña y sacaba una "A" en todo mi papá me dejaba lavar el auto asique sacaba mi pequeño cepillo y lo lavaba todo el fin de semana…

-La forma en que usas tu enfermedad mental –la interrumpió Renata –para ayudar a estos chicos es realmente inspiradora. Me impacta que no estés casada –comento atacando su punto débil

-Tus llantas están limpias, ya las pulimos tres veces –dijo Alice

-¿Trajiste otra ropa? Por que iremos a ver "The Sound Of Music" con karaoke –dijo Jasper

-Escucha, Jazz. Esta es la tercera vez que salimos ¿Podemos hacerlo tan solo oficial? –insinuó Alice

-¿Hacer que oficial? –pregunto Jasper con incredulidad

-Ya sabes, que estamos saliendo –sonrió Alice

-Lo siento Alice pero pensé que lo había dejado bastante claro. Estoy enamorado de otra persona –dijo mirando a… ¡Edward! Pero Alice no se percato de eso porque justo apareció Bella en la mitad de su campo de visión y pensó que era Bella de quien estaba enamorado Jasper

-¿Bella? –pregunto Alice, haciendo que Jasper frunciera el ceño

-Si –mintió –desde hace varios años ya

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Alice agarro una piedra y rompió el parabrisas de la camioneta de Jasper soltando toda su ira contenida dejando perplejo a este ultimo y decidió que la mejor forma de hacerle saber todo a Jasper era, cantando. Con la ayuda de las porristas hizo una gran numero de _"Bust Your Window" _de Jazmine Sullivan

-¡Destrozaste mi ventana! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Destrozaste mi ventana –le reclamo Jasper

-Bueno, tú destrozaste mi corazón –le aclaro Alice

* * *

-De acuerdo, examinen sus menús personalizados –pidió Mike entregándoles a cada uno una libreta con lo que debían comer –Esto es lo que van a comer por los próximos seis meses

-El mío solo dice café –alego Alice

-¿Qué es eperlano? –pregunto Bella

-Un pez de agua dulce bajo carbohidratos –aclaro Mike –De acuerdo empecemos con los asuntos de hoy. Emmett estas fuera no lo estas intentando lo suficiente

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Em

-¡Caminar! No podemos estar llevándote por todos lados en cada número. Le quita toda la dinámica y es deprimente

-¿Lo está echando? –pregunto Alice con incredulidad

-Aja, a ti también duende –replico Mike

-No puede echar a personas del Club Glee por su apariencia –reclamo Jasper

-¿Por qué no cierras esa bocota y te alejas de las latas de aerosol? –le recomendó Mike –porque podrías arder en llamas en cualquier segundo. Ustedes tres –dijo mirando a Lucy, María y Victoria –están perfectas enserio no cambien nada. ¡Uh! Tu –apunto a Bella -¡Ew! Opérate la nariz

-¡Espere un segundo! –alego Edward

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso Frankenjoven? ¿Por qué no borras esa mirada tonta de tu cara y consigues una loción? Digo, para esos nudillos que llevas arrastrando por el piso –exigió Mike

-¿Cuál es su problema? –pregunto Edward bastante molesto

-¿Cuál es mi problema? –Dijo Mike con sarcasmo –Mi problema es que eres anormalmente alto ¡Me siento como una criatura de los bosques! ¿Estoy hiriendo sus sentimientos? ¿Dije algo incorrecto? Porque pensé que querían a alguien que los respetase lo suficiente para decirles la verdad. Pero tal vez no tienen la confianza para escucharla. Tal vez necesitan a alguien que les mienta y les diga cosas como "Tienen lo que necesitan" ¿Pero saben qué? Por lo que veo, no lo tienen. Entonces ¿Por qué no se dan un segundo, dan un respiro y se preguntan a ustedes mismos: "Mismos quiero ser un ganador o no? –rio Mike

-Al diablo con esto –dijo Edward –Renuncio –Las porristas estaban más que felices, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Yo también –anuncio Rose –Andando Em

-No, genial, genial, separemos el trigo de la paja, eso es perfecto –grito Mike

-¡Esperen! –Rogo Bella –Barbra Streisand. Cuando Barbra era una joven ingenua todos le dijeron que para ser una estrella, debía operarse la nariz. Afortunadamente se negó

-¿A dónde va todo eso Yentil? –pregunto Mike

-Va a que, no lo necesitamos. Enfrentémoslo nunca vamos a ser tan buenos como Vocal Adrenalin. Vamos a ganar porque somos diferentes –sonrió Bella -Y eso es lo que nos hace especiales

-Le dijeron a Demi Lovato que era demasiado pequeña –conto Alice

-Curtis Mayfield tuvo más éxito una vez que quedo parapléjico

-Jim Abbott –dijo Edward

-No tengo idea quien es ese –replico Jazz

-Fue un lanzador de un solo brazo que jugó para los Yankees. Lanzo una bola que nadie pudo batear –conto Edward sonriéndole a Bella

-De acuerdo, bien, si. Los inadaptados, los torpes y los lisiados también pueden. Eso es genial ¿Cuál es su punto? –pregunto Mike

-Nuestro punto es que… esta despedido y soy más alta que usted –aclaro Bella

* * *

-Espera ¿Tenemos que usar mascara de pestaña? –pregunto Edward mientras se preparaban para su show en la reunión de padres

-Laurent dice que resaltan nuestros ojos –dijo Aro

-Hay un montón de mamás allá fuera ¿no es así? –pregunto James mientras sonreía

-Muchachos, no se preocupen por eso solo concéntrense ¿de acuerdo? –Pidió Eleazar –Esto va a ser divertido, créanme. Van a recordar esta noche por el resto de su vida

-Sr. D…

-Lo sé Edward estas nervioso –lo interrumpió

-No, no es eso lo que le quería decir. Solo era… gracias, por creer en mí

-¡Esta aquí! ¡Esta aquí! –Grito Laurent -¡Josh Groban está aquí! Primera fila, ojos chocolates, adorable como un bizcocho de dulce de leche. Vomite

-Espera ¿De verdad vino? ¡No lo creo! –susurro Eleazar

-Caballeros, olviden cada experiencia que hayan tenido en sus pequeñas vidas opacas ¡esta es la cosa más importante que van a hacer! ¡A sus lugares! –grito Eleazar

La presentación fue un total éxito, a todos los presente les encanto a otros más de lo debido, pero ese es un punto de menos.

-Me gustaría tan solo entrar al estudio de grabación e inmortalizar alguna de las pistas y claro que me gustaría presentarme en los lugares más grandes. El estadio de Wembley, el Parque Red Rocks

-Hola chicos soy Josh Groban –dijo –este es mi guardaespaldas Flex. Estábamos en los alrededores, presente a Run-Dmc en el Hall de la Fama del rock and roll anoche, asique pensé en pasar por aquí y saludar. Entonces cual de ustedes es ¡uh! Laurent

-Sr. Groban nos sentimos muy honrados de que haya venido hoy –agradeció Laurent

-Vine hoy para decirte ¡Deja de enviarme e-mails! Esta es una orden de restricción –dijo Josh entregándole un papel –Deja de enviarme fotos desnudo. Deja de llamarme ¡no sé como obtuviste mi celular! No sé como obtuviste mi número después de que lo cambie, pero ya no quiero más de tus canastas de regalos comestibles, ni rizos de tu cabello. Y no quiero leer ninguno de esos sonetos que escribes para mí.

-Esas cosas son locas amigo –agrego Flex

-¿Estamos claros? Gracias caballeros –dicho esto Josh se retiro dejando a un Laurent más que humillado -¡ah! Por cierto, gran show, fue como… explosivo –rio

* * *

-Lo siento Eleazar –dijo Jane una vez que salieron del auditorio –Pude… pude apoyarte más. En realidad lo hicieron bastante bien. Tu estuviste bien, realmente bien –sonrió mientras se besaban

-No te moleste, ya está embarazada –dijo el padre de Eleazar –Hola chicos, han visto a Doodle

-Ahora probablemente estés pensando: ¿Por qué una estrella pop como yo vendría a hablar contigo? –Dijo Josh –Bueno déjame decirte algo. Multitudes de jóvenes chillonas no atraen a Josh Groban. No. Josh Groban ama a una alcohólica desarreglada

-Va a tener que perdonarme, señora. Estoy un poco ebria –dijo Doodle –y me temo que no estoy tomando buenas decisiones en este momento

-Tal vez se resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza otra vez –dijo Jane

-Esta noche lo hicieron fantástico –felicito el padre de Eleazar –Lo siento por todo el asunto de Josh

-No, no importa ¿Cómo lo tomaron los otros chicos? –pregunto Eleazar

-Ese tipo, el acosador, lloro hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Marco y Aro Vulturi esta asaltando la barra de nachos ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Sabes papá? Lo estoy, es decir, esto fue todo un sueño hecho realidad, pero soy un profesor, uno realmente bueno. Eso es suficiente para mí

-Lo sé, vi la forma en que tus estudiantes te miraban. Tú inspiras a la gente, me inspiraste a mí. Voy a estudiar leyes, clases nocturnas por ahora hasta que complete todos los prerrequisitos, pero me matricule ayer, me hiciste darme cuenta que nunca es muy tarde para realizar tus sueños

-Eso es fabuloso papá, es maravilloso

* * *

-Hola Jazz –saludo Alice –solo quería decir que realmente siento mucho haberle hecho eso a tu auto, pagare por el arreglo

-No hay problema –sonrió Jasper –Mi papá me quito mi bebe cuando encontró mi colección de tiaras de ajuar

-Y solo quería decir que espero que todo salga bien entre tú y Bella. Van a tener bebes realmente hermosos y ruidosos –rio Alice, aunque por dentro ella quería estar en el lugar de Bella, amaba mucho a Jasper como para querer desearle lo peor

-Alice, te mentí. No me gusta Bella, soy gay –susurro

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y ya? –pregunto Alice

-Porque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie antes –admito Jazz

-No deberías avergonzarte de quien eres Jazz. Deberías decírselo a la gente, especialmente a los chicos de Glee, la idea central de club es expresar que hay realmente dentro de ti ¿recuerdas? –aconsejo Alice

-No puedo, no tengo tanta confianza supongo –sonrió con tristeza y dejando sola a Alice, a pesar de lo que dijo Jasper, ella lo seguía amando. Eso no iba cambiar aunque él fuera homosexual.

* * *

-Déjenme entender esto bien. El Club Glee se deshizo de Mike Newton, el Sr. Denali esta devuelta y están ocupados trabajando en un número con más confianza que nunca, esto es a lo que llamamos un desastre total señoritas. Les voy a pedir que huelan sus axilas –dijo Renata quienes obedecieron de inmediato –Ese es el olor del fracaso y están haciendo que apeste mi oficina. Les quitare sus privilegios de bronceado por el resto del semestre

-¡No! –sollozo María y salió de la oficina

-Señorita Renata, quiero darle las gracias, por enseñarme una lección valiosa en la vida. Cuando realmente crees en ti misma no tienes que hacer caer a otras personas –dijo Victoria y abandono la oficina

* * *

-Paso, rodilla y cabeza ¡Bajo… y alto! ¿Qué piensan muchachos? –pregunto Eleazar cuando terminaron la rutina

-¿Sr. Denali? –dijo seria Bella

-Si Bella

-Estuvo realmente bueno –lo felicito entre las risas y aplausos de los otros

-Gracias, desde el principio –grito Eleazar

* * *

_SI! Lo termine, por un momento pensé que no lo lograría pero aquí estoy, una nueva semana con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic._

_Aquí entramos en conflicto, Jasper se abrió con Alice :O pero ya tengo una idea, probablemente en el ultimo capitulo de este fic, se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa :)_

_¡Feliz Halloween! Por adelantado. Mañana le celebraremos a mi padrastro su cumpleaños por lo que dudo que pueda subir un shoot para celebrar halloween en el caso que pudiera, tengo una idea. Se va a llamar Me Cole En Tu Fiesta, basado en la canción de Mecano del mismo nombre, no será de terror pero si tendrá un final inesperado lo prometo._

_Besos_

_Las personas que quiera ayudarme con el caso Jasper Gay y Alice me avisan a través de un imbox o un review apreciaría mucho el apoyo._

_Para karla elizabeth !CHICA CLARO QUE NO ME CAES MAL! me encantaron todo los reviews que me diste, me alegraron gracias enserio :) ya que eres igual de romatica que yo tal vez te lleves una sorpresa de mi parte si me sigues leyendo :) un beso enorme para ti! te quiero chica :) 3_

_Les gusto el capitulo? Dejenme un Review._


	4. Chapter 4 Preggers

**Capitulo 4: Preggers**

* * *

El padre de Jasper estaba en shock por lo que veía, aunque estaba casi seguro de que su hijo era gay, Jasper nunca había dicho nada, pero verlo bailar Single Ladys de Beyonce hacia que sus sospechas incrementaran más.

-Papá, llegaste temprano a casa –susurro Jasper algo agitado por el baile

-Van a trasmitir Pesca Mortal –se justifico -¿Qué estas usando? –pregunto viendo el atuendo negro pegado al cuerpo, la chaquetita negra con lentejuelas y guates negros.

-Es un enterizo. Los muchachos lo usan actualmente para ejercitarse… para hacer deportes –mintió –Alejan la transpiración del cuerpo

-Para el football americano –tartamudeo Rose

-Sí, todos los muchachos en el football lo utilizan –apoyo Jasper –Atraen a las fanáticas

-Absolutamente, Jasper está ahora en el equipo de football –mintió Lucy –Es el pateador ¿Es el jugador más pequeño del campo, verdad?

-Si… si, Lucy y Rose me estaba ayudando a prepararme físicamente –dijo Jasper

-¿En serio? –Pregunto su padre, no muy convencido –Yo solía jugar en la universidad juvenil, antes de reventarme mi rodilla haciendo acrobacias con mi motocicleta

-Excelente, tendremos algo para compartir, entonces –sonrió Jasper, preocupado por lo que se había echado encima

-¿Una de ustedes es su novia? –pregunto su padre a las dos chicas que estaban en silencio presenciando la conversación.

Jasper solo atino a tomar a Rose por la cintura y sonreírle a su padre mientras esta se sentía más incomoda que ver al chico que te gusta con otra chica.

-Pero todavía no estoy listo para hacerlo exclusivo –susurro Jasper mientras Rose solo asentía y sonreía con incomodidad

-Está bien, solo mantengan la música baja –ordeno su padre –No puedo escucharme pensar allá arriba –dijo mientras subía las escaleras -¿Jasper? No te olvides de conseguirme una entrada para tu primer partido –el aludido solo asintió

* * *

Seguro que ver a una mujer que no está embarazada, que finge estarlo para su esposo con un estomago falso practicando el trabajo de parto debe ser de lo más raro, pero eso era lo que hacían Jane, Eleazar y Alec esa noche en el apartamento de Eleazar y Jane.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien cariño, solo sigue respirando –alentaba Eleazar

-No, no, no –interrumpió Alec –Dar a luz no es como en las películas, es sangriento y bestial y te haces caca sobre tus botas de cuero

-Solo trato de apoyarla–respondió Eleazar

-Eleazar, esto no se trata de ti –Dijo Alec

-Lo siento Alec ¿Cuándo hice que esto fuera sobre mí? –pregunto Eleazar

-Tienes que ser simpático, Eleazar. Eres lindo, comprensivo y evitas todo conflicto. Tu mujer va a pujar una sandia fuera de su cuerpo en cinco meses. Ella no necesita bondad, tienes que ser duro como una piedra.

-Puedo ser fuerte –dijo Eleazar rodando los ojos ante las palabras de Alec

-Por supuesto que puedes. Está bien, porque no vienes aquí -dijo Alec levantándose del sillón y poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de su hermana –voy a enseñarte como frotar, las burbujas de gas fuera de su estomago

-Está bien –grito Jane ya que cuando su hermano tocara su vientre se daría cuenta que el supuesto bebe no existía

-No, no, no. Te va a gustar yo todavía se los hago a mi esposa y le encanta –trato de tranquilizar a su hermana

-No quiero que me toque el estomago. Quiero decir, podría lastimar al bebe –justifico Jane mientras Eleazar no podía creer la locura que estaba diciendo su esposa -¿Cariño, porque no nos haces un sándwich?

-Seguro, aunque me tomara algunos minutos –tartamudeo Eleazar levantándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa. Apenas se retiro Jane comenzó a hablar

-No puedo hacer esto –chillo despacio Jane

-No te preocupes hermanita, te van a dar un epidural. Solo estoy haciéndolo sonar peor para hacerlo sentir culpable. Y luego lo tendrás agarrado de las bolas por el resto de tu vida –respondió Alec

-Alec, si te cuento algo ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu esposa? –rogo Jane

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿El bebe es negro? –pregunto Alec mostrando su lado racista

-¡No! –soltó Jane antes de levantarse la polera y mostrar el estomago falso que traía puesto –El doctor dijo que es un embarazo psicológico. No puedo decírselo a Eleazar, no puedo. Ya tiene un pie afuera de la puerta. Este bebe es la única razón por la que continua con migo –susurro con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Qué crees que haga cuando descubra que le mentiste? –susurro Alec

-Dios, no lo sé –lloro Jane –Debo decirle la verdad, debo decirle y lidiar con las consecuencias

-¿Estás loca? –Cuestiono Alec –La deshonestidad es lo que alienta el matrimonio. Sin eso se muere

-Alec –suplico Jane

-Deja de ser tan emocional. La solución es simple, vamos a tener que conseguirte un bebe

* * *

-Hola muchachos –saludo Eleazar a Carmen y a Aro –Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada

-No, para nada –respondió Carmen –Escucha esto, tú sabes cómo soy una adicta al noticiero local

-¿No es un tanto depresivo? –rio Eleazar

-No, es como una película de terror. Viendo la prohibición de medicamento, la venta de juguetes tóxicos, abejas asesinas ese reportaje fue horrible –admito Carmen

-Eso es porque el desastre de vuelve loca –interrumpió Aro –y te fascina al mismo tiempo, cariño. Así que te gustan las noticias locales porque así experimentas lo que pasa desde la seguridad de tu condómino

-Como sea, si. Solo acababan de terminar esta historia del ataque del zoológico, sabes y nunca sabes a quien le tocara –anuncio Carmen, recordando lo que había visto en el noticiero

_Flashback_

_-Bueno veamos que está pasando ahora con la entrenadora de las animadoras campeonas locales, Renata. En un nuevo segmento al que llamamos "La esquina de Renata" –anuncio el presentador._

_-Adelante, Renata –dijo la coanimadora _

_-Gracias Rod, Andrea. Saben, los azotes ya pasaron de moda en los Estados Unidos, pero pegúntenle a cualquiera que camine en la inmaculada acera de Singapur después de haber ganado un torneo internacional de animadoras y les dirán una cosa: los azotes funcionan. Y creo que es tiempo que agreguemos un poco mas de esos por aquí y para todos esos pesimistas que andan diciendo por ahí "eso es ilegal, no puedes golpear a niños en sus desnudos traseros con palos de bambú" Bueno a ellos les digo "Si, azotamos" Y así es como Renata lo ve –comento, tan directa como siempre y dando por finalizado su segmento en el noticiero._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Le dieron un segmento en las noticias locales? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Eleazar con incredulidad entre susurros.

-Bueno, porque ser una celebridad local nombrada dos veces en las páginas de deporte de USA Today trae beneficios, Eleazar. Hola amigo, quieres acomodarme la silla –ordeno Renata a Aro –Mis manos siguen adoloridas por firmar autógrafos abajo del Donut Hole esta mañana. Les traje algunos que no pude terminar –dijo Renata dejando una caja rosada encima de la mesa mientras Aro le acomodaba la silla –Y para que sepan –anuncio cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia –los resultados fueron increíbles… no saben lo que significa ¿cierto? ¿Resultados? Bueno esa es una manera para decir las puntuaciones de la noche donde el show lidera con personas desde dieciocho a cuarentainueve años haciendo que sea el mejor noticiero local

-Wow –exclamo Carmen, con sarcasmo en su voz

-Wow, es la palabra, Alma –apoyo Renata, cambiándole el nombre como siempre –Saben, no siempre tuve fama, pero no quería terminar estancada en una horrible secundaria peleando contra las enfermedades mentales –dijo dando una indirecta bien directa a Carmen –o de cuarenta y soltera entrenando al peor equipo de football en la historia de nuestro estado –dijo mirando a Aro –O tener que ir a la peluquería todas las semanas para mantener mi cabello –esta vez no miro a nadie, pero es obvio que se refería a Eleazar –No quería tener que hacerme eso a mí misma. Así que envié mi curriculum y estoy muy contenta de decirles que salí de mi caja. Me encantaría quedarme a conversar pero tengo una entrevista satelital. Esa es nuestra jerga otra vez para una entrevista vía satélite –dicho esto se retiro cuando ya no tenía nada más que alardear.

* * *

-Discúlpeme, esto no está bien –dijo Bella una vez que leyó la partitura que le entrego Eleazar

-No, en realidad es la correcta –dijo Eleazar restándole importancia

-Pero esta es la parte aguda –reclamo Bella

-Sí, Rose hará el solo –anuncio mientras le entregaba la partitura a Rose quien estaba en shock, pero aun así muy feliz aunque no lo demostrara

-Lo siento. Tiene que haber una suerte de desorden –insistió Bella riendo nerviosamente –creo que deje muy claro que cualquier cosa de "West Side Story" iba para mí. María es mi papel. Natalie Wood era judía sabe, tengo una profunda y personal conexión con ese papel desde que tenía un año –los demás no podía creer lo que escuchaban salir de la boca de Bella, cuando pensaban que no podía ser peor, esta los sorprendía con un nivel extremo de egocentrismo y egoísmo.

-Bueno, estoy tratando de mover las cosas un poco, para que salgan de sus cajas –comento Eleazar

-Está tratando de castigarme –contraataco Bella mas irritada que antes

-Creo que estas siendo irracional

-Creo que usted está siendo injusto

-Creo que tu estas siendo injusta con Rose quien quizás este contenta por obtener su primer solo –contesto Eleazar tratando de detener esta discusión idiota que los hacía perder el tiempo.

-Rose sabe cuánto la respeto y creo que está de acuerdo conmigo que no está lista para un rol tan simbólico como el de María

-Espera ¿Soy una jet? –interrumpió Alice

Ahí la discusión termino, ya que nadie entendió que quería decir Alice además de que Bella se fue del salón de ensayo hecha una furia.

-Mientras más veces sale de los ensayos menos impacto provoca –acoto Emmett

-Felicitaciones Rose –dijo Eleazar en un suspiro con una sonrisa sincera –Esto irá bien.

-¿Edward? Necesito preguntarte algo –dijo Jasper

-Gracias, pero ya tengo pareja para la fiesta de graduación, pero estoy alagado, se lo importante que son los bailes para los adolescentes gays –sonrió Edward

-No soy gay –mintió rápidamente Jasper

-¡oh! –exclamo Edward algo incomodo por la situación.

-Solo, necesito un favor…

-No es tan difícil caballeros, vamos –grito Aro haciendo sonar el silbato mientras los integrantes del equipo de football americano ejercitaban, otros se caían haciendo un efecto dómino de masas gigantes calleándose unos sobre otros como en cámara lenta

* * *

-Solo relájate ¿De acuerdo? –Sonrió Edward mientras calentaba y veía el entrenamiento junto a Jasper –Recuerda lo que te dije, mantén la vista en el balón, no te arranques de él. Bueno ponte el casco

-Pero me estropeare el cabello –reclamo Jasper

-Ponte tu… ponte tu casco ¿Bueno? –Dijo Edward manteniendo la sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse el casco –Dios –susurro eso ultimo –Bien, el rojo es tu color

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Edward –sonrió sinceramente Jasper –Eres genial

-Bueno, creo que mientras más cruce el coro con el football más fácil será continuar con mi vida –susurro –wow ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Edward con incredulidad mientras veía como Jasper se alejaba

-A preparar mi música –contesto Jasper tranquilamente

-¿Estás loco? No puedes usar eso –lo recrimino Edward frunciendo el ceño

-Pero lo usamos cuando ensayamos –replico Jasper

-Practicando –corrigió Edward –y cuando no había nadie. Mira ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer con estos chicos para conseguirte una prueba? Si lo haces a tu manera, te mataran

-Mi cuerpo es como un pancillo de chocolate y ron, si no se calienta bien, no sube. Si lo hago, lo hare a mi manera –dijo Jasper

-¿Así que ustedes dos tienen algo, o…? –Se acerco James a Edward mientras este lo miraba con cara de trauma total –No pertenece aquí

-Tú te uniste a Acafellas ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –pregunto Edward

-Yo soy un ejemplo para todos, viejo. Puedo lucir un vestido por el instituto y la gente pensara que es genial –iba a continuar pero el entrenador lo interrumpió con el sonido de su silbato

-Todos a mi alrededor –grito Aro –Seis partidos… nuestro pateador, el Sr. Langanthal lleva cero de doce intentos en tiros de campo –anuncio acercándose al susodicho -¡Como la mayoría de ustedes con mente para las estadísticas saben eso es una mierda! –Grito esto último en la cara del joven Langanthal -Asique el Sr. Langanthal ahora estará al cargo de las tareas de hidratación. El jugador que pueda hacer un tanto entre esos dos postes tiene el puesto

-Hola me llamo Jasper y me presento para el puesto de pateador –interrumpió mientras se oían las risas de alguno de los jugadores. El entrenador solo atino a asentir por cortesía

Jasper se puso en posición de su baile de Single Lady y le puso play a la radio mientras Edward le sostenía el balón.

_Oh, oh, oh_

Se escucho el eco de la canción cuando Jasper pateo el balón con tanta fuerza que alcanzo a pasar entre los poste callando así todas las risas por su baile

-Eso fue bueno ¿Verdad? –pregunto Jasper sacándose el casco mientras se escuchaban las risas de satisfacción de Edward

-Sí, si –exclamo Edward

-¿Puedes hacer eso en un partido in extremis y con diez gorilas a punto de echarse encima de ti que no quieren otra cosa que sea saborear tu linda y virgen sangre? –pregunto Aro

-Suena divertido ¿Puedo llevar mi música? –sonrió Jasper

-Si pateas así, puedes llevar hasta un tutu, ni me importa –rio a carcajadas Aro –¡Caballeros! Hemos encontrado nuestro pateador

* * *

-Mas correo para ti, Renata, pero creo que podría haber alguna carta de odio mezclada procedente de tu editorial de basura –dijo el Sr. McClung que trabajaba en el canal también mientras entraba a la oficina de Renata en el instituto.

-Bueno, Sr. McClung su canal no me contrato por ser rubia. No todos tienen las bolas para adoptar una postura pro-basura salvo yo que no descansare hasta que cada lugar de este estado este cubierto de porquería. Es por eso que pago impuestos. Permite a los basureros ganarse la vida para poder comprar tacos a su familia

-Fantastico –dijo el Sr. McClung con sarcasmo –Pero estoy preocupado por tu futuro en WOHN veras, mi hija va en este instituto y dice que muchas de tus mejores animadoras están desertando al coro. Eso me hace pensar si estás perdiendo todo el talento ¿Cómo piensas ganar las nacionales? Tu sección va toda sobre ser un campeón, Renata, un ganador. Entonces necesitamos que ganes las nacionales –sonrió mientras Renata lo miraba con el seño fruncido hasta más no poder –Bueno, muchas gracias. Gran Trabajo

* * *

-¿Victoria? –Grito Edward a la mitad del pasillo -¿Victoria? –Repitió al ver que esta se alejaba –Oye ¿De qué va todo esto del silencio? –Dijo acercándose a ella y viéndole lagrimas en los ojos –Lo que sea que hice, lo siento

-Estoy embarazada. No estaba segura y… realmente no quería decírselo a nadie. Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes –pero Edward no escuchaba ni la mitad, estaba en shock, en qué momento paso

-¿De mi? –pregunto

-Sí, de ti ¿De quién si no? –pregunto Victoria con ironía

-Pero nosotros nunca…

-El mes pasado –lo corto Victoria –El jacuzzi

-Pero llevábamos puestos los bañadores –replico Edward acordándose en el momento que no alcanzo a pensar en el incidente del cartero y se corrió

-Pregunta a Jeeves dice que el Jacuzzi es la perfecta temperatura para la esperma y le ayuda a nadar más rápido –respondió Victoria

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Dios espera… ¿Vas a hacerte un…-no puedo terminar la frase, solo pensar en ello lo mataba

-No, pensaba que tenía una oportunidad de salir de aquí –soltó Victoria abrazándose a Edward

* * *

-He estado coleccionando desde 1961 –comento Laurent a Renata mientras veían la colección de muñecas de porcelana

-¿No es esto normal y encantador? –mintió Renata

-Lo son todo para mí –sonrió Laurent mientras sonaba la tetera de agua hirviendo –Hora del te

-Cierto –susurro Renata

-Así que ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia? –pregunto Laurent

-Solo pensaba en pasar a saludar, amigo. Chico lo único que le falta a este lugar es un par de docenas de cuerpos con Lyme pudriéndose en tumbas poco profundas bajo el suelo

-Por favor siéntate en el sofá de entrevistas. Es tan maravilloso finalmente tener un tiempo de "Laurent". Tengo mi partida de bridge los viernes, los sábados estoy totalmente comprometido con la patrulla local de rescate de gatos…

-Laurent… cállate –dijo Renata sinceramente

-Vivo en un capullo de horror –confeso entre lágrimas Laurent -Ayer me comí nueve botes de nata montada

-Laurent, Laurent tenemos problemas similares. Tú necesitas volver a lo más alto. Te quiero ofrecer un puesto en la administración de las artes en el instituto. Tendrás el control sobre todos los programas de artes, música, arte, teatro, el club Glee

-Es imposible, Marco jamás lo permitirá –dijo Laurent

-No te preocupes por Marco

_Flashback_

_-Jamás dejare que vuelva Laurent a este instituto –declaro Marco tajante._

_-Mira esto –dijo Renata mostrándole a Marco un video de el mismo hace muchos años atrás que gravo para una aerolínea haciendo ejercicios para evitar coagulaciones en viajes de largas distancias –Bueno, odiaría que este video este circulando por toda la escuela, mejor aún, YouTube._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Nuestra primera medida de negocio es el Club Glee –declaro Renata

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo –apoyo Laurent –Eleazar los está llevando al precipicio

-Y hay una parte fundamental que los mantiene unidos –aporto Renata

-Isabella Swan ¿Cómo podemos sacarla? –pregunto seriamente Laurent

-Agarra tu sombrero de pascua, Laurent voy a tirarte cuatro palabras, Liza Minnelli, Celine Dion

* * *

_**¡Ten un papel principal en nuestro musical de preparatoria! ¡Audiciona para CABARET! Solo con una canción de Celine Dion que elijas**_

Claro Isabella Swan no perdería una oportunidad única como esa asique obviamente escribió su nombre junto con una estrella dorada a su lado, ya tenía la canción escogida _"Taking Chances" _obviamente de Celine Dion

-Wow –exclamo Laurent

-¿Cuál sigue? –pregunto una sonríete Bella

-Felicitaciones Srta. Sally Bowles Acaba de conseguir el papel principal

* * *

-Esto es una broma –dijo seriamente Eleazar en la oficina de Marco que se había vuelto su lugar más frecuente después de la sala de coro

-Eleazar, Laurent nunca fue acusado formalmente de nada. Y el hecho es que luego de mucha meditación mi despido fue muy precipitado. Esto es algo maravilloso Eleazar ¿Cuántas veces te has sentado en ese sillón quejándote sobre como no me preocupo por el programa de artes? –dijo Marco

-Esta fuiste tú –declaro Eleazar apuntando a Renata –Siempre quisiste sacarme

-Si tu hubiera sacado te tendría como picadillo en conserva en mi alacena –dijo Renata sin ninguna preocupación

-Eleazar, tomate un sedante. Estoy aquí para ayudarte –aclaro Laurent

-¿O En serio? –Pregunto con ironía Eleazar -¿Por eso me robaste mi mejor cantante?

_Flashback_

_-Se presento una oportunidad para demostrar mi talento y la tome –aclaro Bella mientras estiraba sus músculos y se preparaba para el ballet -¿Es diferente a cuando abandono el coro para formar su banda de chico?_

_-Porque no lo hice por resentimiento –aclaro Eleazar_

_-Estoy ofendida por esa acusación. Siempre he sido una jugadora de equipo. Solo admítalo Sr. D no le agrado demasiado –comento Bella concentrada en sus poses de ballet_

_-Eso no es verdad. Soy tu mayor y a veces único fan_

_-Mire, se quien soy ¿está bien? Sé que puedo ser un poco mandona, agresiva y engreída. Solo estoy herida de que elija juzgarme por eso en vez de mi talento. Sé que puede sonar horrible porque soy la mejor de ahí. Intento lo más difícil y quiero lo máximo_

_-Todos saben eso y están asustados de eso. Ellos creen que pueden venirse abajo porque los levantaras en peso. No podemos ganar las regionales con eso. Necesitamos que cada uno crea que es una estrella _

_Fin del Flashback_

-Les damos a cada uno la posibilidad de creer que es una estrella. Le otorgamos oportunidades, les abrimos las puertas. De encontrar su voz, de pisar fuerte el patio, toda esa basura –dijo Renata

-¿Con que te tiene agarrado? –pregunto Eleazar a Marco

-¡Suficiente! –Grito Laurent -Trate de ser amable contigo Eleazar, pero evidentemente prefieres que seamos adversarios. Así que lo seremos.

_Flashback_

_-No estoy abandonando Glee. Solo estoy buscando una razón para quedarme –dijo Bella_

_-¿Cómo sacarle el solo a Rose? –pregunto Eleazar con una ceja perfectamente alzada_

_-Todo en el equipo están tratando de librarse de algo. Esta haciendo un gran trabajo con sacarlos del caparazón excepto conmigo. Sigo tirando mi labial por el inodoro. Aun no tengo novio, Rose es genial, pero ¿Por qué tiene que herirme a mí para hacerla sentir mejor a ella?_

_-Solo ve al ensayo_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Todo el ensayo estaba saliendo a la perfección en el ensayo del solo de Rose, su voz era impresionante pero la última nota, esa que te debe dejar en shock y maravillado al final de la canción simplemente no la alcanzaba.

-Eso estuvo genial Rose –aplaudió Eleazar –Buen trabajo

-No tiene que decir eso, estuve cerrada. No puedo hacer esto –declaro Rose

-Mírame ¿te has dado cuenta cuan más confiada estas y menos tartamudeas? Necesito que estés genial en las regionales y para hacer eso tienes que saber que puedes hacer esto

-Tiene que darle esta canción a Bella –pidió Rose –Ella es mejor que yo y sabe que se irá si no se la da. Yo seré una más del equipo –anuncio tomando sus cosas y retirándose del auditoria

-Hola Edward ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto en un suspiro Eleazar cuando lo vio entrar algo extraño, pero no se fijo que algo estaba mal hasta que este se puso a llorar –Oye está bien –lo apoyo Eleazar abrazándolo

-Muchas gracias por esto Sr. D, no puedo hablarlo con mi mamá ¿sabe? –comento Edward un poco más tranquilo cuando se fueron a buscar algo para comer

-Si ¿De cuantos meses esta? –pregunto Eleazar

-No lo sé –suspiro Edward –un par de semanas quizás. Es muy reciente supongo

-Bueno ¿Qué necesitas que haga? ¿Quieres que te arregle una cita con planificación familiar? –ofreció Eleazar

-No, ni siquiera lo habla. Lo está guardando. He visto a los chicos de la ciudad que tuvieron hijos en la secundaria. Trabajan aquí o en esos supermercados o gasolineras o peor, están enjaulados, sin futuro. No puedo terminar como uno de esos tipos. Sr. D tengo que ir a la universidad, pero no tenemos dinero y necesito una beca de football, pero la única manera de que consiga una es que empecemos a ganar.

-No soy un entrenador de football

-¿Recuerda cuando estábamos trabajando en lo de Acafellas y nos ayudo a James y a mí con lo de bailar?

-Si

-Nos relajo, ese es el problema del equipo de football, lo entendí viendo a Jasper patear esos goles en el campo. Mire esto, lo conseguí en la librería de la escuela ¿Sabía que se pueden sacar libros de allí? –comento Edward mientras Eleazar lo miraba con cara de "sí, siempre se pudo"–Todos, excepto las enciclopedias, aquí dice que Walter Payton **(N/A: Es un jugador de football americano en USA) **fue un gran bailarín y en la universidad gano competiciones de baile en "Soul Train" y tomo lecciones de ballet y aun así consiguió aupar a todo el equipo el año que ganaron la Super Bowl. Así es como ellos volvieron con el rap "Super Bowl Shuffle"

-Déjame entender ¿quieres que le enseñe a bailar al equipo? No creo que Aro acepte –comento Eleazar con muy pocas esperanzas

-Lo convenceremos. Mire usted dijo que necesitaba chicos para el coro ¿verdad? Si puede ayudarnos a ganar un partido comenzaran a confiar en usted. Estoy seguros que algunos querrá unirse. Ambos ganamos

-Come.

* * *

-¿De cuánto esta? –pregunto Jane bastante interesada en el tema

-Unas semanas. Me rompe el corazón, quiero decir, ambos están muy asustado Jane. Son solo niños, no puede criar un bebe. Esta pobre chica esta tan avergonzada que siente que no puede decirle a nadie ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Tener que ocultar algo como eso? Todo ese esfuerzo para cubrirlo –algo se removió en el estomago de Jane cuando Eleazar dijo esto ultimo

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Victoria? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-Sí, Victoria y lo peor es que ella es la presidenta del club del celibato

* * *

-Esto es basura –grito James golpeando un casillero en el camerino de hombres – ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Beyonce con el football?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jasper? Parece ser el único que puede anotar en este equipo incluido en las prácticas –le respondió Edward

-¿Ahora nos da consejos de entrenamiento Lance Bass? –ironizo James

-¡Muchachos! –Grito Eleazar –Los atletas son artistas como los cantantes o bailarines. Piénsenlo, Jim Brown Dick Butkus…

-O.J –agrego Edward

-O.J, bien, todos tipos bien duros, pero todos ellos tuvieron grandes carreras como artistas. Ahora no creo que ustedes estén perdiendo porque no tengan talento. Están perdiendo porque no tienen la actitud correcta

-Entiendo, tenemos que pensar mas como mujeres negras del Amazonas –agrego James

-Piénsenlo, si pueden bailar y cantar delante de la gente todo lo demás es sencillo –dijo Eleazar

-Entrenador, por favor detenga esto –rogo James

-Estoy de acuerdo, quiero decir ¿Qué podemos perder? –Pregunto Aro –Perdimos nuestro orgullo cuando perdimos contra la escuela de sordos

-Sun Tzu dice en su arte de guerra que nunca dejes que tu enemigo te conozca –agrego Jasper –Nuestra mejor arma podría ser el elemento sorpresa, no me digan que no estarían sobre sus talones si el otro equipo comenzara a moverse rápidamente en el campo –dijo con mucha seriedad antes de que el entrenador lo interrumpiera con el sonido de su silbato

-Bueno, mucha charla, poca acción, en la sala de coro, con sus equipos en cinco minutos –declaro Aro –En cinco minutos ¡vamos!

_Cinco minutos después en la sala de coro_

-Cinco, seis, siete, ocho –conto Eleazar mientras los veía bailar la coreografía de Beyonce sin mucho estilo –Esta bien muchachos, sus caderas aun están un poco duras ¿Sí? Es como si estuvieran jugando football, es todo acerca del movimiento lateral manténganse abajo y…

-¿Puedo? –interrumpió Jasper

-Miren a Jasper

-Bien chico, cinco, seis, siete, ocho. Mano, mano, apunten al dedo, cadera, mano, ataque sorpresa hacia el anillo. Peine al cabello, golpe atrás…

-Bien, suficiente por hoy caballeros trabajaremos en ello, vallan a las duchas

-Entrenador no quiero interferir pero creo que deberíamos terminar el show con un circulo –agrego Jasper mientras Aro no entendía de que estaba hablando

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –pregunto James al ver a Edward con el ceño bastante fruncido

-Nada, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza –dijo restándole importancia

-Enserio viejo ¿Qué pasa? Soy tu mejor amigo. Habla –dijo James subiendo un poco el tono de voz

-Es personal –respondió Edward

-Lo sabía, estás enamorado de Jasper –lo encaro James

-Victoria está embarazada y tendrá al bebe –respondió Edward enojado

* * *

-¿Cómo estás? –pregunto seriamente James

-Déjame en paz –susurro Victoria

-¿Quién es el padre? –Dijo James sin rodeos –Me parece extraño que sea Edward porque dijiste que eras virgen cuando lo hicimos. Y estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste con el

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –lo encaro Victoria

-Edward es mi amigo, me lo contaría –agrego James

-¿Es un habito tuyo dormir con las novias de tus amigos? –pregunto irónica Victoria dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

-¡Bueno llamen al Vaticano tenemos una concepción inmaculada! –Grito en la mitad del pasillo antes de que Victoria lo arrinconara –Me hare cargo de él sabes y de ti. Mi padre me abandono pero yo no soy como el

-¿No te despidieron de las comidas rápidas por orinar en las freidoras? –pregunto Victoria

-Puedo trabajar limpiando piscinas –respondió James

-Vivimos en Forks, tuve sexo contigo porque me emborrachaste y me sentía gorda ese día, pero fue un error. Eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás –dicho esto, Victoria se fue corriendo y llorando como una margarita hasta su auto.

-¿De cuantas semanas estas? –Pregunto Jane, sobresaltándola -por tu aspecto yo diría cinco o seis y supongo que no se lo dijiste a tus padres todavía ¿Cómo podrías? Después de que tu padre te comprara este auto para ir al baile de la castidad. No puedes criar a este bebe Victoria

-Perdone pero ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto

-Solo alguien que quiere ayudar –dijo Jane con una sonrisa tranquila

-No necesito ayuda ¡Salga de mi auto! –grito Victoria

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué tipo de vitaminas prenatales estas tomando? –Jane al darse cuenta que la chica no estaba tomando nada y que ella tenía en su cartera aunque no le servían de nada, si quería adoptar a ese bebe tendría que ayudarla –Aquí tienes, tres veces al día o tu bebe nacerá feo.

-No entiendo –dijo Victoria tomando el pote de pastillas -¿Qué quiere de mi?

* * *

La euforia que había en el campo de football del instituto era palpable, aunque todo el mundo sabía que el equipo apestaba aun así seguían comprando boletos para ir a ver a los jugadores perder.

-¿Alguien se sienta aquí? –pregunto Eleazar a Carmen mientras esta limpiaba el asiento con estas toallitas portátiles desinfectantes.

-em, no. No, siéntate –sonrió

-Bueno, se que está limpio –rio Eleazar y Carmen se le unió mientras se sonrojaba

-Bueno, creo que nos unimos como equipo esta semana –dijo un tanto nervioso, Edward como capitán del equipo tenía que tratar de animar a todo el resto aun así las cosas no le salían muy bien

-Sí, un equipo gay –reclamo James –Un gran equipo gay de bailarines gay –sacando su lado discriminador a su tope

-Enserio Edward, fue entretenido en el entrenamiento y todo pero no lo podemos hacer aquí frente a todos. Haremos el ridículo –dijo uno de los chico

Edward no lo soporto más, necesitaba la beca y haría todo lo que fuera necesario, pero tampoco no podía escuchar a sus compañeros, por lo que dio por zanjado del tema, se puso el casco y se preparo para otra humillación pública al perder por quizás cuantos puntos

-De acuerdo, cobertura a la derecha. 87 en uno ¡Rompan! –termino Edward de dictar la jugada

-¡Oye quarterback! ¡Tu mamá es tan gorda que su nuca parece un paquete de salchicha! –Grito el número 99 del equipo contrincante -¡Dame algo de kétchup!

-¡Todos abajo! Hut –grito Edward ignorando el insulto del otro equipo, comenzó el juego pero el equipo no duro más de treinta segundos con el balón en mano antes de que los derribaran

-¡Teatro de marionetas en uno! ¡Rompan! –volvió a gritar Edward, jugada que tampoco funciono para el equipo.

-¡Vamos! –grito Aro mientras veía el marcador seis a cero en contra

-¡Jordan contra Bird en uno! –ninguna de las jugadas funcionaban, siempre Edward terminaba en el piso retorciéndose por culpa del mastodonte que lo impactaba.

-¡Conejos de Cupido en uno! ¡Rompan! –grito nuevamente Edward, pero se dio cuenta de que otra vez no funcionaria, solo quedaban 10 segundos, todos sabían la jugada que se debía utilizar aunque no les gustara. Cuando faltaban 3 segundos grito -¡Tiempo muerto! Viejo tenemos que hacerlo

-Seremos una burla por el resto de nuestra vida en el instituto –alego James

-Ya somos una burla. No quiero ser un perdedor por el resto de nuestras vidas –grito Edward

-¡Oye defensa izquierda! Tu mamá es tan gorda que su cereal viene con su propio salvavidas –grito nuevamente el número 99 del otro equipo, esta vez el insulto iba dirigido a James -¡Como en Baywatch!

-Oye atrapador. Me acosté con tu madre –le confesó claro que este no le creía nada –No, enserio, limpie tu piscina y después tuvimos sexo en tu cama. Bonitas sabanas de Star Wars –sonrió con malicia James mientras que el 99 se quedaba sin palabras –Hagámoslo, capitán –dijo James girándose a Edward.

-Vamos acérquense –grito Edward –Bien anillo dentro en tres –todos se miraron con cara de que comió Edward –Si ¿De acuerdo? Vamos en tres, uno, dos, tres, rompan –se pusieron en posición, Eleazar y Aro ya sabían lo que planeaban y estaban completamente de acuerdo con ellos –Hut uno, dos, tres. A darles –apenas termino la música de Beyonce comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar la coreografía que Jasper les enseño mientras el otro equipo no podía cree lo que estaba viendo. El público se movía al ritmo de la música y sonreía. Las porristas por su parte les llegaba a dar vergüenza ajena de lo que estaba viendo -¡Corre! –grito Edward apenas termino la música y el numero 20 comenzó a correr como nunca antes y cuando ya estaba casi de lograr el Touchdown, Edward le lanzo el balón, como el otro equipo estaba en shock llegaron demasiado tarde y el instituto Forks logro empatar el partido.

Todo el público estaba como loco abrazándose entre ellos Eleazar y Carmen, quienes estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta hasta que se sintieron entre algo incómodos pero muy felices, se sonrojaron y decidieron que era mejor separarse. Él estaba casado y ella tenía una relación con Aro.

-Te toca, chico. Anotas y ganamos. Anotas y serás una leyenda –susurro Aro

-¿Puedo ir al baño primero? –pregunto Jasper aunque sabía que la respuesta era un no.

Se dirigió a la mitad del campo donde Edward lo esperaba para poner en posición el balón, se hizo un silencio, todos estaban expectantes a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Jasper hizo una señal y la música de Single Ladys comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Claro que ahora, no tenía el mismo tiempo para hacer la coreografía completa ya que más de cinco mastodontes venían hacia el por lo que se concentro solo en el final de esta y pateo como cuando probó para el puesto de pateador y adivinen que, anoto. Todo el mundo estaba feliz, era el primer partido que ganaban en el año y todo gracias a Jasper y su baile.

James no cavia en sí de felicidad, claro todo eso se fue por el inodoro cuando vio a su mejor amigo besarse con Victoria

* * *

-El cuidado nocturno de la piel es parte de mi rutina después de cada partido –comento Jasper cuando su padre entro a su cuarto.

-No sé que decir sobre eso pero me hiciste sentir muy orgulloso esta noche Jasper. Desearía que tu mamá hubiera estado allí. Con vida, quiero decir –sonrió su padre

-Gracias –susurro Jasper –Papá, quiero decirte algo. Me agrada que estés orgulloso de mí, pero no quiero mentir más. Ser parte de Glee y del equipo de football me ha demostrado que puedo ser lo que quiera y lo que soy… soy gay –soltó en un suspiro, sacándose un peso de encima

-Lo sé. Lo he sabido desde que tenías tres años. Todo lo que querías para tu cumpleaños era un par de tacones sensibles. No me gusta mucho la idea, pero si eso es lo que tú eres, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto y te quiero de la misma manera ¿De acuerdo? –Le sonrió su padre abrazándolo –Gracias por decírmelo Jasper… ¿Estás seguro, no?

-Si papá estoy seguro –respondió Jasper, claro que ¿Quién está seguro de lo que uno quiere a esa edad?

-Solo me estoy asegurando

* * *

-Hola –saludo Edward a Victoria en el pasillo –Ten –dijo sacando un trozo de tela de su bolsillo –es mi mantita, es la que mi papá me dio el día en que nací. Era la única cosa que tenía para recordarlo. Solía llorar cuando no la tenía cerca, la llevaba a todos lados conmigo por eso está un poco sucia, pero quiero que nuestro bebe la tenga, hare todo lo posible por ser un buen padre –sonrió pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos

-Gracias Edward –susurro Victoria con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Hola chico –interrumpió James -¿Cómo están? Saben últimamente me he sentido muy mareado en las mañanas

-Debe ser un virus –comento Victoria

-¿Has subido de peso? Deberías cuidarte, no van a poder levantarte en el ápice de la pirámide por mucho más tiempo –dijo James con todo el rencor que tenia dentro de el

-¡Hey! No le hables así a mi novia –la defendió Edward

-Sabes, tienes razón. Eso fue inapropiado. Nos vemos –se despidió James

* * *

_-Hay una pregunta que siempre me hacen. Ya sea si estoy recibiendo un Doctor Honoris Causa o realizando un arresto ciudadano, la gente me pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu secreto, Renata? Se los diré: Renata, no le teme al cambio –comentaba en su sección en el noticiario_

* * *

-Chicos denle la bienvenida a tres nuevos integrantes, ganadores del partido de la noche del viernes James, Tyler y Mike Chang, regionales aquí vamos. Empecemos hoy con "Tonight" de West Side Story. Rose muéstranos lo que tienes -dijo Eleazar manteniendo su postura con Bella sobre esta canción, lo que Bella no se lo esperaba ya que Rose había pedido que le dieran el solo a ella.

* * *

_-Estoy cansada de oír a la gente quejándose "estoy preocupado con esta enfermedad" o "estuve en ese tsunami" A ellos les digo, cambien un poco. Salgan de esa caja incluso si esa caja es el lugar donde viven…_

* * *

-Pensé que estabas en la práctica de Glee mi pequeña estrella –comento Laurent mientras pintaba la escenografía para el musical

-Renuncie –informo Bella –Estoy en su grupo exclusivamente. Esta vez en B plana

* * *

_-Suelo gritarle a los indigentes "Oye ¿Cómo vas con esa indigencia? ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad al bien estar?" Saben algo, no es fácil salir de la zona de comodidad. La gente te derribara, te dirá que no debiste molestarte en primer lugar, pero déjenme decirles algo. No hay mucha diferencia entre un estadio lleno de fervientes admiradores y una multitud enojada insultándote. Ambos solo hacen ruido. De ti depende la manera en que lo enfrentes. Convéncete a ti mismo de que te están apoyando. Hazlo y algún día te apoyaran de verdad. Y así es como Renata lo ve._

* * *

**SI! Lo termine por fin, empezare al tiro con el siguiente capitulo ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, espero que les guste.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
